Broken Apart
by KunoichiRena
Summary: After a series of foster homes, Kurenai finally decides to place a hurt Naruto in foster care with Iruka where he meets new friends and danger arises for the blond. Set in modern day Japan. No pairings. Not sasunaru
1. Delicate Heart

AN: I've been really inspired by an author whose story I've been reading that is extremely well made! If you want to know what it is, the authors name is distant6 and the story is called Broken Glass. Read it! You won't be disappointed! Sorry if some –cough—cough- things are wrong about the placement and stuff, but I don't really know but would like those characters to be with him to stat things off. Sorry if I offend anyone!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Delicate Heart

Silence lingered in the car as the blond boy held his backpack on his knees, his hands slightly trembling.

"Are you alright?"  
A woman with crimson eyes took a hand off the steering wheel, reaching out to him. He flinched, backing away closer to the window. She withdrew her hand and placed it back on the wheel, a frown of disappointment etched in her face.

"Mr. Iruka will be taking care of you for a while. Please try to behave yourself…this is hard for you, I know…but Mr. Iruka is a kind man with a good heart, so you don't have to worry about him like the others. He has many children to take care of and a very hard job. I'd appreciate it if you were on your best behavior."

She turned her head to him for a quick moment, seeing him fiddling with the loose straps on his backpack to keep him busy and his mind on something else.

"He is a single man as well, so it'll be extra hard. We only allowed him to take care of children because he is clearly able to maintain control and has a salary high enough to support an even larger family."

She tried to get him to speak, but her effort was in vain.

"Do you want to know about the children we assigned to him?"  
He slowly shook his head, looking out the window to his side, seeing a car whizzing past them.

"Are you sure? He's taking care of four boys and one girl. Don't worry; you'll have fun, Naruto."

A sign rushed past them as they continued onwards, leaving behind memories and about to create new ones in the new town.

"We're almost there. Want to stop for some hot chocolate? It's raining pretty hard outside…"

He shook his head yet again, a large, cold stone sitting heavily in his stomach.

"I'll get one for you anyways incase you want it after."

They pulled up towards a small café, the woman driving in a parking place.

"Will you be fine in the car for a few minutes alone?"

He nodded, his mouth still refusing to open. She smiled and closed the door, locking it. Naruto opened his bag and browsed through his belongings again, making sure he left nothing behind in his last home. Even if he did, there was no way to retrieve it. His eyes traveled to the small name tag on a chord hanging from the mirror. It read: Yuuhi Kurenai. His throbbed from a headache, making him enjoy the silence even more. He saw the social worker named Kurenai running back towards the car, unlocking it.

"It's pour rain outside!"

She exclaimed, a smile on her lips. She had been working with Naruto for a while, knowing that he used to have a brilliant smile the first time she met him. The second time, it faded so fast. Within two months, it was gone. After the second home, he refused to speak with anybody. This was, currently, his fifth home he was going to within seven months. Before that, he was living with a relative whom passed away. After was the orphanage, and then foster care… then started the horrible months of torture.

"Careful, it's hot."

She placed the paper cups in the cup holder, as if Naruto was going to take one.

"We're about fifteen minutes away from Mr. Iruka's home. Please, drink that quickly but don't burn yourself."

She started up the car again and began to drive away. Naruto closed his bag, staring at the hot chocolate.

"Go ahead. It won't bite. Besides, if you don't take it, who will?"

Naruto's hand hesitantly reached over to the cup, feeling the heat warm his cold, bony fingers.

"If you finish your drink before me, I promise you I'll visit you within a week."

Naruto's eyes sparked, picking up his drink quickly. Her usual visits would only happen within a month, but because of that, it allowed the caretaker to do so many things so freely, he always hid in fear.

"Do you think that you can do me a favor?"  
He looked up at her with innocent, hardened eyes.

"Reach in the back and pick up the bag that's there."

Naruto placed his cup back in the cup holder, taking up the bag.

"Open it. Whatever is in there is yours."

Naruto opened the bag, pulling out a small book and pen with a camera.

"I want you to record everything that happens to you when you're in that house. Who knows? You might catch some good moments!"

She saw him stare at the expensive item in awe.

"Yes, it's really yours. It used to be mine, but my days are boring. So I have no use for it."

Naruto looked up at her, then the camera, placing it carefully in his bag. He then took a closer look at his journal, a realistic picture of a fox with it's snout in the air covered it.

"I know how much you like foxes, so have fun."

She pulled up in a driveway with a large house stood. There were people waiting outside. Kurenai smiled.

"That's your new family."

Naruto took note of their fancy clothing that they wore for the occasion and wondered why.

Kurenai parked, getting out of the car and beckoned to Naruto to do the same. He sank deep in his seat, putting his new belongings away and opening the door with dread.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. The new recruit."

Kurenai introduced him. Iruka smiled kindly and held out a hand to shake with Naruto. He simply stared at it and backed away, bumping into a boy with a high ponytail.

"Watch it, next time."  
He gulped and remembered the hot chocolate in the car that remained untouched.

"Well?"

"He's been…quiet for sometime now. Don't be too hard on him, okay everyone?"  
Iruka explained, still smiling. They nodded and slowly went back into the house, leaving the three alone.

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

He looked down, not answering.

"I'll see you in a week, then."

He felt guilty for making her do so while losing the bet. She tried to hug him, only to have him flinch back. Her eyes drooped in sadness.

"Okay, then…bye. Iruka, he has everything with him."

"That's great. Thanks, Kurenai."

She waved bye and went back into the car, starting it up. They turned around when they heard the car door open. They turned around, Kurenai walking out with Naruto's hot chocolate. She smiled and handed it to him.

"Have a good time."  
She waved and this time, really did drive away. Naruto watched until her car was no longer in view.

"Okay, Naruto, is it? Let's show you your room."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto set his backpack on a bed that was across from three others. He looked up to see their fancy clothes strewn across the bed. He shook his head and sat down, Iruka leaving him alone to get acquainted with the family.

He didn't feel like it at the time, so he went back towards his bed and sat down on it, opening it up and taking out his journal, beginning to write while finishing his hot chocolate.

_June 25_

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am ten years old. My favorite animal is a fox and favorite color is orange. I have seven bruises, eight scratches, and six scars on my face. The person I care about in this world and is alive now is Ms. Kurenai. I hate everyone else. I just came to this home and already made someone mad._

_Naruto_

He ended his entry quickly, just wanting to record his first hour. He noticed a boy in the corner of the room watching him quietly. The two stared at each other until the other boy stood up.

"Wanna come watch a movie with us?"  
The boy with dark hair grabbed his wrist, not waiting for an answer.

"My name is Sasuke."

Naruto tried to pull his arm away, falling back against the bed.

"Told you it wouldn't work. Come on, guys…Hinata's not going to wait for us forever, you know."

A boy with red paint on his face came out from hiding from under the bed.

"I'm Kiba."

"Shikamaru…"

"Choji."

"And then there's the girl waiting for us. Her name is Hinata. Come on, new guy."

Kiba walked up to Naruto now and pushed him out of the room, making him freak out until he grabbed his hand and lead him to the basement.

Naruto looked around the clean basement and saw a girl with short, black hair putting a on a movie, sitting down with popcorn on the table in a large bowl.

"Alright!"

Shikamaru shuffled his feet and flopped down on a couch, Choji already snacking on the popcorn.

"Mr. Iruka is working, so we can't bother him now."

Sasuke told Naruto, whom stood still on the stairs.

"Come sit."

Naruto licked his dry lips, looking around.

"Are you deaf!?"

Kiba yelled towards the blond, making him begin to tremble. He turned around and ran back towards his room. Shikamaru sighed.

"Mr. Iruka told you to be careful."

"He didn't tell us that he was deaf."

"He's not deaf…were you paying attention at all?"  
Kiba sighed and took a seat next to Choji.

"Whatever. Can't force him to do whatever he doesn't want to do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto had the window open, he sitting on the roof that was easily accessible.

"Aren't you coming?"

The small boy turned around to see Sasuke. He shook his head.

"Why don't you speak?"

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them, looking down.

"You can tell me…I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Mr. Iruka…pinky promise?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's pinky poised in the air. He slowly linked his finger with his, feeling the stone in his stomach grow heavier.

"So?"  
Naruto squint his eyes, about to open his mouth, but Choji appeared through the window.

"Hey, it's time for supper!"

He called to them. Naruto dashed past Sasuke, using supper as an excuse.

The two went back inside with wet clothes on. It was only lightly damp.

"We're having pizza! Mr. Iruka ordered in because he's working late!"

Choji explained to them happily.

"Naruto—uh…"

Sasuke extended a hand, trying to catch Naruto before he could tear past him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto stared at the pizza in front of him, Iruka smiling gladly at Naruto.

"So, why don't you tell us a little about you, Naruto?"  
Everyone scooted towards the edge of their seat, staring intently towards the blond. His gaze never left the single slice that was in front of him.

"Well?"  
"Mr. Iruka! I don't think he's well! He hasn't spoken the entire time!"

Choji spoke up, Kiba nodding in agreement.

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to speak now."

"How did you get those scars?"  
Kiba pried, trying to get him to speak. Naruto quickly raised his hands to hide the slash marks on his cheeks.

"Kiba! What did I tell you?!"

The boy sighed in defeat.

"No asking questions unless you say so…"

He grumbled, slinking down in his seat. The frail blond let his hands drop.

"Do you want to tell everyone your name?"  
"We all know it by now, what's the use of him telling us?"  
Shikamaru spoke up in his bored tone, picking off the pepper on his pizza.

"Shikamaru…"

The pineapple-headed boy looked up at the ceiling, as if finding something interesting in it.

"How 'bout we make some cupcakes tomorrow?"  
Everyone in the room excluding Naruto cheered.

"But you have to help me wash the dishes tonight. There's another large shift I'm going to have to pull tonight so I'll be up for a long time if anybody needs me."

Naruto knew that the comment was directed mainly towards him, making him feel guilty as if he had done something wrong and needed a confession.

"So, who wants to help me, then?"

"For the cupcakes!"

Choji raised a hand in the air, thinking solely of the scrumptious food that would satisfy his sweet tooth. They laughed, not noticing Naruto slipping under the table and creeping away from the table.

"N-Naruto…. Where are you going?"  
Hinata stopped him in his tracks, everyone turning their heads towards him.

"Come back here. You have to eat a little bit at least…"

Iruka told him, worried about his health even though it wasn't an exactly healthy meal that they were eating. He had no choice but to walk back to his chair in shame at being caught.

"Have you ever had pizza before?"  
He shook his head at Sasuke's question. Choji let out an audible gasp, standing up dramatically and letting his chair fall over.  
"No way! Where have you—wow…you…NO! EAT PIZZA NOW!"  
He was in a loss for words, not caring if he was using proper grammar skills like he was usually supposed to. All the kids stood up, waiting for Naruto to take a bite of pizza. All eyes were on him. There was nothing else he could do. He picked up the slice and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly. It DID taste good…then again…food was food…this did have some…pizzazz though…he couldn't help himself but to take another bite. The kids smiled in triumph. Iruka's teeth gleamed as he leaned in closer.

"Okay, finish eating everyone. I'm going to throw the boxes out."

They're mouths were too full of pizza to answer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was curled up in a ball under the covers, listening to the patter of rain soothe him. Tears fell out of his eyes. Who were these kind people? Why were they doing this to him when they only just met?

A clap of thunder surprised him, making him jump slightly before settling back into the warmth of the covers. He could never really sleep deeply. He was always afraid that something would happen to him. He sniffled, wiping some tears from his eyes, hoping he would stop to cry soon but could feel more tears coming. It was a mixture of emotions of happiness, sadness, and confusion that caused him to cry. He just wanted to be with Kurenai at the time. The only person he really felt safe with.

"Are you okay?"  
Naruto felt a hand on his back, hearing Sasuke's voice.

"Do you want to go with Mr. Iruka? We all did on our first day…"

Truthfully, he wanted to actually be alone.

"I know it's weird to be living with us…Mr. Iruka is a good person, don't worry."

Sasuke smiled, seeing that Naruto wasn't flinching from his touch.

"Tomorrow is gonna be warm…Mr. Iruka has extra bathing suits…we could go down the

Creek and swim…"

Sasuke heard him let out a strangled sob.

"Here…Mr. Iruka said that this is the comfort bear…everyone used him once, least…even me…"

He handed Naruto a beat up bear.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep…you should too."

He was about to stand up, Naruto grabbed his pajama.

"I'm scared…"

The tiny voice escaped the pale lips belonging to Naruto. Sasuke was taken back at hearing the blond's voice.

"It's okay…I'm right here."

Naruto nodded and let out a shuddered breath, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Naruto."

There was no reply.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: OO NO! THIS IS NOT SASU/NARU! DON'T ASK! They're 10 years old…please, save the shonen-ai for another story. I don't know why I used Kurenai as the hero in Naruto's eyes. I just did. R&R please!!!


	2. Father Iruka

AN: WOW! I never thought so many people would like this story! I went to my e-mails and saw 10 new e-mails the next day! (fav author and stuff). Thank you SO much! I'M CANADIAN, EH!? Believe it or not, Canadian maple syrup is soooo much better than American. XP Sorry if I offend anyone, it's just my POV. Canadian maple syrup DOES sometimes come from cans. The good ones do, anyways. XD

Father Iruka

Naruto woke up next morning, feeling around for the comfort bear. He looked to his side to see Sasuke and Kiba already gone with their beds made. Naruto sat up in his bed, seeing the sun outside shine brilliantly through the clean window. He hugged the bear closer to him and took out his camera, finding a way to open it and taking a picture of the bear, the photo coming out the front and was blank for a few seconds before changing colors to match the bear.

"Oh! You're awake!"  
Naruto turned his head to see Hinata shying behind the doorframe.

"Mr. Iruka said that breakfast was ready and we're gonna go to the city to buy you some clothes…"  
Naruto turned his head to Hinata and raised his camera, taking a quick picture of her. Right away, she began to blush.

"W-why'd you do that?"

He waited for the photo to come, seeing her form on the page.

"Come on, guys! Breakfast is getting cold!"

Kiba stuck his head in the room, running back, suddenly turning on his heel and coming back to the room.

"I'm getting a new puppy too! So hurry up! After that, we're going swimming!"

He ran down the stairs for the final time.

"Are you coming, Naruto?"  
He looked down and nodded slowly, putting his camera away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto climbed down the stairs with his hand on the railing, wiping his hands on his shirt from all the potato chip grease and salt that had accumulated on the railing after Choji finished his chips.

"Come on! Come on! Eggs, bacon, pancakes AND toast! Iruka-dad, are we going out somewhere!?"

Kiba asked in excitement, adding 'dad' in hopes of earning a yes from him. The bleary Iruka smiled brightly even though he spent the entire night awake.

"That's right. I thought I told you, already."

"But I didn't think you were telling the truth because you were up all night!"

"I never lie, Kiba."

He shook an accusing finger towards him and smiled yet again.

"Sorry…"

"So now, everyone, eat up! We're going to be walking all day downtown and we'll need the energy!"

Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes.

"Does this mean we'll have to wear our nice clothes, too?"

"No, just go as you are."

Shikamaru smirked as if he had won and stuck a fork in pancake, placing it on his plate and then proceeding to tear it apart with his teeth.

"Hey, are you okay?"  
Sasuke nudged Naruto with his elbow as the blond took a seat. He nodded slowly, staring at his empty plate.

"Are you hungry…?"

The raven haired boy asked him. Naruto, again, nodded, his stomach beginning to grumble. Sasuke waited a bit for Naruto to serve himself first, seeing him only to continue staring at his plate.

"It's okay to eat here…I wasn't allowed before, too."

Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear so that no one else heard. Blue eyes met their owners lap. Only then, did Naruto begin to serve himself some food that smelled so heavenly.

"Hey! Naruto! Try this on your pancakes!"

Choji held out maple syrup.

"Mr. Iruka brought it back when we went to Canada! We stashed away a lot of cans!"

Naruto took it hesitantly and began pouring it on his pancakes, finding that again, everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer. He bit into the sticky hot cake and chewed, tasting the syrup natural sweetener lay on his tongue divinely.

"Is it good?"

He nodded, looking towards Sasuke with an unsure gaze. Sasuke smiled and took a few strips of bacon and pushed some eggs into his plate, happily scooping up the eggs and placing it on his tongue.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Don't you love looking at the tall buildings, Naruto?"  
Hinata scooted closer to the blond, her hands held properly out in front of her. He replied with a shrug, looking up. He opened his mouth, everyone suddenly turning their attention to him, waiting to see if he was going to speak, their reply being a sneeze. Iruka sighed. He had to get the boy to talk some way or other.

"Look! A pet store!"

Kiba ran up to a window, seeing a puppy jumping up and down excitedly and then settling down. Kiba placed a hand on the window, the puppy lifting a paw and placed it on the same spot where Kiba had his hand.  
"Can we get this puppy!?"

Iruka studied the pup closer, smiling.

"I think he'd be a great addition to the family."

Kiba ran inside without authority from Iruka and ran back out.  
"He's really cheap because he's the runt and a mixed breed!"

Iruka shook his head.

"Can you wait here, all of you? Shikamaru, you're in charge."

"Alright…man, this is gonna be so troublesome…"

He sighed and looked over across the street where they were selling a Go set.

"So, Naruto, why don't you speak?"

Kiba went up in the blonds face, smiling.

"Back off, Kiba. What kind of stupid question is that?"

Sasuke defended his new friend.

"Well, what kind of person doesn't talk!? Hinata was violated and she still talks!"

The lavender eyed girl gasped, her eyes watering.

"H-Hinata…I didn't mean for that to come out, I-"

"You p-promised not t-to tell anyone…"

She choked on her words, bringing her fists up to her face, hiding her mouth.

"I'm sorry! Hinata-"

She shut her eyes tight, beginning to run past them.  
"Now look what you did…"

Shikamaru sighed. Choji held his breath, worried that Iruka would come out soon and punish them all.  
"Naru-"

Naruto began to chase after her, avoiding the crowd, ignoring Sasuke's calls.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Panting, Naruto found Hinata in an alleyway, crying her eyes out.

"Naruto…"

He inhaled deeply and took a seat next to her, bringing his knees close to his chest and burying his head inside. She wanted to dry her tears and look strong in front of the boy, but he proved that he was the stronger one by simply trailing her and being beside her for silent comfort.

"It's not fair…my father t-tried s-so many times t-to make m-me do bad t-things…"

She hiccupped, sobbing.

"H-he-"

Naruto raised his head, giving her a sad look. Hinata stopped talking, her tears and weeping was the only noise being heard. Naruto buried his head again, clutching his legs even more tightly.

"Naruto! Hinata!"

The two heard their names being called. Hinata was about to stand up and reveal herself from behind the box, but Naruto stopped her and shook his head. She understood what he meant. He needed some time without the other being around to disturb him. Where the others didn't have to bother them to try and bond before one of them left the house, no matter how much they 'liked' each other. He needed time to let some matters sink in his brain or-

"I can't go down that way…he's going to find me and kill me…"

Hinata saw tears in his eyes, his hand still grasping her tiny wrist. She swallowed the lump in her throat, hearing him speak for the first time.

"Who's going to kill you?"

Water tumbled out from a window, drenching the two of them.

"You little asshole! Wait 'till I get down there!"

His eyes widened, his hand quickly rising to his mouth as soon as he realized what he said. A man with a week old beard made his way towards the two, a beer bottle in his hand.  
"Since you left, you little son of a bitch, my monthly income doesn't come anymore. And who told you that you could speak with someone? HEY! Listen to me!"

He hurled the bottle at Naruto, hitting the side of his head and hand, trying to protect his head with his hand.

"Who's this wench!? Huh!? Get up, asshole!"

He grabbed Naruto's collar, pinning him against the fence. Naruto's eyes were wide with fear. He thought that the man lived further up the street, finding himself dead wrong.

"S-stop! He can't breathe!"

Hinata screamed, trying to pry the man off Naruto. The backside of his hand came in contact with her cheek, making her fly into a tin garbage can, garbage covered the fragile girl.

Naruto tried to kick the man away, he bringing him closer and then slamming him again into the fence.

"I said I'd kill you if I ever saw your ugly face again! Weren't those scars on your cheeks enough!? Want to die!? EH!?"

He began hitting Naruto in the head simultaneously with his fist on his head and in his face, blood spurting from his nose and blood trickling from his mouth. A gash formed over his eyebrow and on his cheek, instantly beginning to swell.

Hinata picked herself up from the garbage, running out of the alley. Naruto saw this and began to cry.  
"Looks like your friend is a coward. Don't you love it when I win The Game?"

Naruto remembered The Game. It was a sick game where the man would make every opportunity of happiness that Naruto had and somehow pilfered it away from him by any means necessary. In this case, scaring off Hinata.

"Now, punk, you're going to listen to me and listen to me good."

He grabbed a fistful of Naruto's golden hair and brought his face closer to his, spittle flying into the blonds face.

"If I ever get off this damned probation, I will find you and kill you. Understand? If I see you having fun, making friends, smiling, or if you ever speak about what happened, I will torture you and kill you slowly."

Naruto's heartbeat was so rapid; he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"You…slimy…BASTARD!"

Naruto saw Iruka running towards the man that used to take care of him, punching him square in the jaw. Hinata was trembling violently, Kiba holding onto her for support.

Naruto fell to the ground with a sickening thud.  
Iruka began to beat the living daylights out of the man that used to be his caretaker, now holding him up against the fence by his throat.

"If you _ever _touch Naruto OR Hinata again, I will finish off the job here, you drunkard."

The caretaker laughed, angering Iruka whom squeezed his throat even more tightly.  
"Get out of my sight."

Iruka let go, his face flushed red from anger. The kids wanted to approach Naruto, but Iruka yelled.

"Stay away from Naruto until this man is gone!"

They nodded slightly, gulping. Never had they seen their friendly, kind, and warm-hearted foster parent so upset before.

"Hehe…remember what I said, little brat. One word and…"

He ran his finger across his throat, Naruto barely able to see what he was doing because of the fast approaching blissful darkness that was coming to take away the pain and put him into sweet slumber.

"You…you're the one that silenced him…"

The man laughed at Iruka. He grabbed the man's arm and bent it behind his back, pushing it upwards until a dull crack was heard.

"Let go! LEMME GO!"

"Tell him he can speak since he's still obeying your orders."

"Like I'll-"

Iruka grabbed the back of his head and placed a foot on his back, beginning to pull.

"Tell him or I'll break your arm."  
The kids huddled together, getting scared from seeing their 'dad' fighting this scary man. He screamed out in agony, his voice caught in his throat. Iruka released some stress on his arm.

"S-speak, brat."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, his eyes closing as he let the sweet abyss of his mind close.

"Naruto!"

He pushed the man away, reverting back into his caring self. The man nursed his arm and made his way back into the apartment.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!"

Iruka grabbed Naruto and turned him around, seeing blood pour from his wounds. Sasuke was the one brave enough to take a step.  
"You can come now."

He told them in urgency, picking up Naruto in his arms.

"I think he's just unconscious. I can deal with his wounds. Everyone, back into the van. We're making a quick trip."

They duly took note of the tone of worry in his voice and began to run to the van.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I WAS going to make this chapter about Akamaru, and then I thought about this along the way at the pet store scene and totally scrapped the idea for this chapter about Akamaru and make this one. I HAD to make this chapter like this! It was too darn cute!


	3. Deliberation

AN: T.T sorry I am slow in updating Winds of Hope. I'm really, really stuck.

Deliberation

Naruto opened his eyes, a headache nestled snugly that had wrapped around his brain.

"Naruto!"

Iruka looked down to see the child in his arms awaken before he had the time to arrive to the van.

He groaned, Iruka stopping.

"Are you okay?"

'_They saw…they saw…no…but Mr. Iruka helped me…'_

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a wave of pain wash over him. He gripped Iruka's shit tightly, letting go and then pushing away from Iruka, falling to the ground. He quickly scrambled away to the safety of the large crowd and ran through, trying to find a place to hide.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Thick, pearly tears streamed down his face. He didn't want them to see him like that. He didn't want them to know who had hurt him and made him hold his tongue for so long. Everything was supposed to be kept a secret. Still, he couldn't help but think about how Iruka protected him. Why would a man do that for him?

Naruto turned down a road, not recognizing any of where he was going. He just wanted to get so lost, that maybe he wound up in a place where no one knew him.

"You lost, kid?"

Naruto turned his head to see a man with a cigarette placed between his lips. Naruto looked into his sincere eyes, his eyes widening to see the state he was in. His cig tilted out of his mouth slightly as his lips parted in horror.

"Who hurt you?"

Naruto's lower lip stuck out and he looked down, trying to run past the man, only for him to reach out and grab his arm.

"Not so fast, Squirt. Where are your parents?"

He shook his head, wincing.

"Do you know where they are?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Did you lose them around here?"

He shook his head again.

"Why aren't you speaking?"

Naruto looked down, remembering what his caretaker had said. He was allowed to speak…but it just didn't feel right. He didn't know if he were to go after him again.

"I see…you're mute."

Naruto didn't object. It was easier this way.

"Well, I can't exactly take you home…hmmm…"

He looked around for a paper and pen, taking one from a voting booth nearby for some advertisement.

"Can you write your name down?"

He handed it to him, Naruto taking it and writing messily his name.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere!"

Naruto saw a flash of black appear in front of his eyes.

"Okay, kiddo…where is your parents?"

His hand went over to write on the paper. The man read, his eyes drooping.

"None…okay…well…is there someone taking care of you?"

He looked down, nodding.

"Where is he?"

He shrugged.

"Well, my name is Asuma…d'you know where you live?"

Naruto shook his head, looking around.

"I should call the police…just wait a minute until my friend comes out and we'll do something."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, he didn't want to go back. Going back meant that there'd be questions that had to be answered, an that meant that he'd have to talk, and-

"Naruto…?"

Naruto turned his fearful eyes towards a familiar voice—Kurenai.

"What are you-"

He proceeded to run past them, Asuma a second too late to grab hold of him. Kurenai threw everything she had on the ground and chased after him, noticing the additional wounds on him that weren't there earlier. Naruto turned a corner filled with festivities, Kurenai completely losing track of the blond.

Naruto hid in a corner, licking the wound on his hand while picking out the glass at the same time.

His head swirled, making him hold it. Why did it have to happen? He even ran away from Kurenai. Why'd he do that? For putting her through so much trouble and for having her so do much…why did he run away?

Rain began to fall. Didn't the weather call for clear skies? He found a tarp and pulled it around him, feeling tired. The entire day was exhausting. At least the blood would be washed away now.

He allowed his eyelids to cover his blue orbs, unbeknownst to him; the man with a scar across his nose slowly approached him with care, sliding him on his back while silent tears trickled down his face.

"You don't have to run anymore…"

Iruka whispered to the blond, walking back to the van.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I know…"

Iruka was on the phone with Kurenai, drying himself off with a towel and Naruto in new pajamas.

"He just ran away after…"

There was a long pause, Iruka's face fell, letting his towel fall to the ground.

"I see…why wasn't I informed earlier?"

Iruka grew mad, now beginning to yell. The kids stowed away in one room apart from Naruto, huddling together. Sasuke stood up from the group and walked towards Naruto's room.

"You didn't have to run…"

He picked up the comfort bear and placed it beside the blond, watching him for a few seconds before turning away.

"-And you expected me to know this!? I would never have brought him downtown if I knew that _he_ was there! Do you know how hurt he was or did you only catch a glimpse, Kurenai!?"

Sasuke knew that whenever Iruka left out polite language skills, he was pissed to the extreme.

"I want to know where his previous caretakers live faxed in to me before he gets into anymore trouble and gets killed!"

He spat out the last word, making Hinata squeak in surprise and hide behind Kiba, burying her face in his hood. Kiba let her be, knowing that he needed to make up for before because she was still hurt.

"Do you think—no! I won't keep calm! Listen to me, he was strangled and beaten to a state of unconsciousness, do you think that I would be calm when one of my kids—you're telling me to calm down and _you're_ the one crying! Kurenai, I don't care how long I've known you, Naruto needs to be protected and he needs reassurance that he'll be safe with me! I don't blame him for running away! All of them saw their foster parent beat up some guy and I hardly doubt that they've seen that happen before! If they had the instinct to run away, I do not blame them! How protected do they think they are, now!? If it can happen with Naruto, how can it stop it from happening to them!?"

Iruka listened for a while before hanging up; throwing the phone to the wall and watching it break into a dozen pieces. He sighed, holding his forehead in his hands.

"Aw jeez…"

He groaned and turned to see Sasuke looking at him. A cold sweat trickled down his spine, recovering quickly.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"Why are you so mad?"

Iruka gave his a reassuring smile, letting a head fall on his raven head.

"Don't worry…go play with the others."

Sasuke nodded, running down the stairs. He bore the same eyes as he first did when he came into the Umino household.

Iruka sighed, walking towards Naruto's room and sitting on the edge of his bed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"You awake, Naruto?"

There was no response, not even ruffling covers.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto…"

He bent closer to him and hugged the boy, feeling tears try and escape his eyes. The dark room was lit up by a bolt of lightning, the power going out. Naruto's eyes snapped open, seeing Iruka so close to him. At first, he welcomed the feeling, then, realization hit. What was he doing? Why was he so close!? He could hurt him!

Naruto struggled to get away from him, kicking and pushing until he fell on the floor. Iruka stared at him wide-eyes, holding a cheek where a kick had landed.

"Naruto…"

He looked around frantically before finally cowering into the corner of the room beside the large bureau.

Iruka's frown deepened, finding something interesting with the bed.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto…I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Naruto looked outside the window.

"I only wished for you to be safe from him…I'm sorry I made it too late."

Naruto took the opportunity to make a reach for his bag, bringing it closer to him. He pulled out his journal and started writing whatever he could, wanting to drone out Iruka's voice.

"I know that what I do sometimes out of rage can be scary…I can lose my cool…that man was one of your previous caretakers…I didn't know…this is why it's important to communicate between people. I didn't know, Naruto. If I knew, I wouldn't have even gone near there."

Naruto turned his head around the dark desk, slowly hearing the others tread back up the stairs to search for Iruka.

"Naruto…I'm here to help you. I know I might be different from the others…but I promise, on my life, I won't hurt you. I swear, the last thing I'll ever do is hurt you."

Naruto felt hot, sticky tears slowly trickle down his face, the saliva in his throat growing thick, making him have to take deep breaths to breathe.

"I'm sorry…I haven't heard you speak yet…but I know why you don't, now. You can talk…that man won't come after you. I will be making a call soon, Naruto, and place a restraining order on every caretaker you've had so far."

Naruto saw the comfort bear on the floor close to him; he made a grab for it and hugged it closely, bringing his knees close to his chest. The news made him feel jittery inside. He would do that…? Even Kurenai didn't.

"The restraining order will mean that if they are anywhere within a hundred feet from you, they are going to jail. They won't be able to touch you anymore."

Naruto let out a strangled sob, his eyes shut tightly.

"Thank you…"

He whispered, leaning against the wall, letting everything loose. It was the only time in a while where he truly felt safe.

A tear left Iruka's eye that he had been holding in for so long. He spoke…Naruto spoke a word.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Sorry for the shortness, I have to go in 10 minutes, so I wanted to put this up first.


	4. Terror

:AN: YOSH! Okay, this is Broken Apart because I wuv my friend enough to not keep her waiting so long! Silent Agony is a toughie to type up. –insert anime sweatdrop- Girls, remember, no yaoi. They're ten. like my teacher said, if a kid pees in his pants and walks out of the bathroom in his underwear, it's normal to them because they're pants are wet. I was listening to lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng.

Terror

Iruka stood up and walked out of the room, letting Naruto reminisce about what he had just told him, the information sinking in his brain. He wiped his eyes on the bear, the darkness around him comforting him.

"Are you coming, Naruto?"

Sasuke saw Naruto huddled in the corner and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Was dad being mean with you?"

Sasuke referred to Iruka as dad only on occasion, being the only one that had been in the family long enough to actually call him dad, but never usually did.

Naruto shook his head, wanting to back away from Sasuke, but he knew that the obsidian-eyed boy would never hurt him. Sasuke felt his shoulders shake violently, the younger boy giving him a hug and backing away. Sasuke stood up and began to walk out of the room, Naruto watching him with tearful eyes. The blond boy stood up. He had to get away from there. There'd be so many questions that his 'brothers and sister' would ask and he didn't want to go though that. He hugged the bear and began his journey out the window, leaving his belongings behind.

'_If Ms. Kurenai comes by, she'll see me gone and have this to remember me by…'_

He thought to himself, hearing the door creak open and tiny footsteps walk in the room. He squint his eyes and looked down, hesitating. What was he doing? Running away, again? It wouldn't prove anything nor stop it…Why?

"Naruto?"

A sudden thunderbolt clapped, making the young blond lose his balance and fall out the window and slide down the roof, grabbing hold of the gutters to avoid falling from the building. He looked up and saw Sasuke going after him.

"Don't move, I'm coming!"

He called, trying to descend the roof, meeting the same fate as his friend, falling onto him. Tumbling down, they tried to grasp onto anything they could to end their air acrobats.

The two hit the ground with a large thud, Naruto looking towards Sasuke, his eyes full of wonder.

"What were you doing!? You could have gotten hurt!"

It was only then that the young Sasuke had realized that Naruto had stopped looking at him and was now looking _past _him and towards a familiar figure.

"You opened your mouth, brat. I told you I'd kill you if you did."

Naruto's chest heaved with fear. The front door was all away on the other end of the house…

"Hey, you leave him alone!"

Sasuke stood up for Naruto, standing in front of him with eyes full of hatred.

The man without a name to the boys approached them, Naruto realizing what he had in his hands…his favorite toy—a pipe. Naruto scrambled to his feet and grabbed Sasuke's hand, running as fast as he could.

"Come back here!"

Naruto shut his eyes tightly, hoping Iruka would come to save them again, but he doubted that would happen seeing as in they were headed the opposite direction. Tears streamed down his face.

"We can take him, come on, Naruto."

Sasuke made him let go of his wrist, giving him a hard stare.

"W-we can't…he's too strong…"

Naruto sank to his knees, remembering the pain and suffering he went through. Sasuke puffed up his chest and picked him up.

"We have to get back into the house, Naruto!"

The man held up the pipe, bringing it down towards the boys, Sasuke snatching Naruto out of the way and began to steer him towards the house again, only to be blocked off by a swinging pipe. Sasuke picked up a stick and drive it into the back of the man's thigh, throwing it aside, letting go of Naruto's hand and trying to pry the pipe away from the man's hand, Naruto sinking to his knees.

"RUN! GO GET HELP!"

Another slap of thunder struck a nearby tree, setting it on fire. The man stuck out a giant fist and bashed it into the side of Sasuke's head, making him stumble back a little bit, but still not making him let go. Naruto was scared beyond words. His legs had a mind of their own, standing up and then beginning to run towards the house. He turned back his head to see Sasuke struggling, then he gave a yelp of pain as he was thrown into the tree. Naruto gave a hesitant glance over his shoulder towards the house and then Sasuke. He clenched his fists and ran towards his previous caretaker, tears streaming down his face in absolute terror. He pushed him in the back of his legs, making them buckle forwards so he fell to the ground. He bore his teeth and began to bit his ear, Sasuke managing to pull the pipe away from the man in his state of weakness. He raised it over his head and yelled, Naruto moving away as Sasuke brought it down on the man's head, knocking him unconscious. The raven-haired boy threw away the pipe to the side, beginning to run. The fire-struck tree began to lose its branches, falling on the ground and sparking up another fire in the bushes, blocking their path. They turned around to see the roar of the fire consuming a bush. The rain had neither effect nor desire to disperse the flames that was making its way towards another bush, quickly engulfing that.

"Come on, this way!"

Sasuke lead Naruto to another side, but was quickly stopped when he saw the flames quickly approaching them—the grass had caught on fire.

Naruto took off his vest and threw it over Sasuke and his head, finding himself having more courage now that the man lay on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded, giving him a hard stare.

"I'm okay, don't worry."

Naruto gave him another nod, the two wanting to run through the fire, only to see it was a large wall. The tree groaned as the fire ate away at its bark, falling to the other side of them. Naruto sniffed, wiping away the last of his tears.

"I-I'm going to get help…"

He managed to get out, suddenly coughing on smoke. He took a gulp of air and began to run through the thick smoke, Sasuke hearing his coughs and hear a few grunts. Sasuke wanted to go after him, but he was being suicidal. Sasuke made his way towards the pipe, grabbing it and standing over the man incase he were to wake up. The coughs were getting fainter and fainter, Sasuke guessing that he had made it out. It took a while. No one should ever be caught running through fire for more than a second or two.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto burst through the front door, burns all over his body, clothes singed and he was coughing hysterically in his hands.

"Naruto!"

Iruka appeared with a flashlight, thunder lighting up Naruto's figure.

"What happened!?"

"S-Sasuke needs h-help…"

He covered his mouth and began to take Iruka's hand. The other kids slowly came into the entrance, seeing Naruto in the state he was.

"What's wrong? Where is he! You're burned!"

"Hurry! He's going to burn!"

Iruka turned to Shikamaru.

"Call 9-1-1. Tell them to come here."

Iruka ran outside, dropping the flashlight and running with the young blond, whom was coughing still. Iruka came to a stop when amber flames licked the trees and the surrounding area. Iruka saw Naruto kept on running, Iruka wanting to stop the kid, but he ran straight through the flames.

"Come back—NARUTO!"

The current caretaker ran in after him, hearing another set of strangled coughs. He finally broke through the small clearing that was left, seeing Sasuke on the ground, covering his head with Naruto's vest and mouth with his hand while he was scrunching. His eyes also saw the man to their side. His eyes opened, seeing Sasuke with the pipe. Iruka quickly stepped on his wrist and scooped up the raven-haired boy in his arms, the pipe sliding out of his hand.

"Naruto! Let's go! The authorities are on their way!"

Naruto stared at the man on the ground with hateful eyes. This was his chance to get back at him, but his lungs felt as if they were collapsing. He saw Iruka waiting for him. The scarred man knew why the young blond was standing over him as if there was a long lecture of how much he hated his guts being given.

"I won the game…"

The man began to laugh loudly and long.

"You know how much I hate losing, brat…I'll be back for you."

Naruto clutched his chest, the pain becoming too terrible for him to stand. The burns on his body were also taking a toll on him.

"Come ON!"

Iruka shouted, snapping Naruto out of his woeful gaze and they running out through the fire again at top speed.

Naruto fell to the ground as soon as he got out, feeling a few pairs of hands lifting him up.

"We've got ya, kid…"

Naruto couldn't stop himself from letting out a string of coughs, he and Sasuke being loaded in an ambulance as it screeched away towards the closest hospital, an oxygen mask over Iruka's face and the kids in the house looking through the glass with their noses pressed against the glass, worried for all of them. The firemen began to extinguish the flames, finding the charred body of the caretaker and loading him into another ambulance that Shikamaru had recommended incase Iruka would get hurt.

Iruka turned to them and motioned them to come outside, they circling their foster parent.

"What's happening to Naruto and Sasuke!?"

Choji asked, tugging at Iruka's pants. Iruka gave them a reassured smile even though himself wasn't as reassured as he believed to think so.

"They'll be fine…"

Shikamaru clenched his fists, trying to hold back tears.

"How long have they been in the fire…?"

"About five minutes…"

He squint his eyes shut and ran back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Choji felt as if he were at a loss. He quickly went after his best friend.

Shikamaru was crying, his knees brought up to his chest.

"Don't worry…they won't die, Shikamaru…"

Choji sat near his friend, hoping to give him some support.

"How do you know? My family was caught in the fire…"

He buried his head in his knees, sobbing hysterically. He hated fire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hang on, kid, we're almost there…"

A nurse was trying to heal some of Sasuke's major burns as quickly as he could, but all Sasuke kept asking for was Naruto.

"He's fine."

Sasuke's body arched in pain as a cool compress was placed on his chest to try and stop the bleeding.

"Hold him down!"

Sasuke felt a needle enter his arm, putting him to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iruka packed everyone in the van, heading off towards the hospital, going as fast as he could while knowing full well he must have been breaking a law. Hinata clung onto Kiba's coat as tightly as she could, Kiba looking straight ahead out the window, trying to be brave for everyone after seeing that Shikamaru had a tear-stained face when they went in the house.

"We're here."

Iruka paid a toll and parked, everyone getting out of the van and running inside the hospital, hearing a commotion in the ER. Iruka's eyes widened as he saw Naruto with a blank stare looking up at the ceiling, unmoving. A tube was being forced down his throat, trying to give him oxygen after his lungs had collapsed. Hinata covered her mouth and began to instantly cry, Iruka telling them to go play in the waiting room as he spoke frantically with the doctor.

"We're hoping for the best, Mr. Umino, but for someone so young, he's sustained major burns and…"

His voice droned off to Iruka's ears. This wasn't happening…not when he finally began to find his voice once again….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You may kill me another day, but if you do now, there's a high possibility that I won't be able to write again. Cliffies are so evil. 


	5. Anticipation

AN: OMG, this time, PLEASE don't kill me! It's so hard to write Winds of Hope! QQ FORGIVE THIS LOWLY WRITER! (with awesome writing powers.)

Anticipation

Shikamaru had politely excused himself as he rushed to the bathroom, Choji following him knowing full well that he didn't want to show his friends that he needed to cry.

Iruka turned to his side to see Kurenai and Asuma running in the ER, mascara streaks ran down the female's face.

"Where is he!?"

She asked in distress. Iruka merely turned his head towards the window, seeing the doctors try their best but then saw the father-figure looking, deciding to close the blinds to block their view of the blond.

"And Sasuke!?"

Iruka shook his head.

"I haven't even gotten a chance to see him. The doctors refuse to release any information until they see that I'm calmed."

"How much more calm can you get!?"

Kurenai shook his shoulders.

"I entrusted him with you, Iruka! What the hell happened!? I LEFT HIM IN YOUR CARE!"

She screeched, Asuma prying her off him. Iruka merely turned his head. The kids look at him from the other side of the window from the room they were in, hearing only faint yelling due to the door being closed. Hinata grasped onto Kiba tighter, hoping it would all go away.

"Shikamaru and Choji haven't come back yet…"

She whispered to Kiba, as if her voice would somehow make everything worse than it already was, her tears on her face dried up.

"They're still in the bathroom. Do you want me to see if they're okay?"

She shook her head.

"He'll come out if he feels like it…"

Kiba nodded and sat down, giving her a reassuring hug and watching out for her. The small female slowly nodded off into a sleep after a few minutes. Kiba slowly slid off his seat and walked over to Iruka, giving him a scared look.

"Why did you bring us here?"

Iruka gave him a puzzled look.

"We're not doing you any help by being here…you're going to have to watch over us now instead of Naruto and Sasuke…"

Iruka stooped to Kiba's level, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tears were evident in both their eyes.

"There's no problem…"

"It's past out bedtimes…Hinata is tired."

It was his code for saying that he was tired as well.

"Where are the other two?"

"In the bathroom."

Iruka nodded.

"Would you guys be alright if I hire a babysitter…?"

Kiba nodded.

"You'll be able to take care of everyone for me?"

The boy gave another sharp nod.

"Alright…"

He stood up and walked over to Kurenai, pointing towards Kiba while talking in a small voice so he wouldn't hear.

Kiba sat down, seeing Choji and Shikamaru walk in the room slowly. The lazy one bore his usual expressionless face and had the same air as if nothing had happened.

"She fell asleep already?"

Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, coming out as a rhetorical question.

"Let's go find Sasuke."

Choji said to his friends, eyes burning with determination.

"I don't think we should…"

Shikamaru retorted shortly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, dad doesn't know you're here….you two could probably look around…"

Kiba suggested as he turned his head to take another look at Hinata, making sure that she was there.

"I'll stay here and make sure that Hinata stays safe. Dad wouldn't like the idea…but he wouldn't get too mad if we just tell him that Sasuke is alright…"

Kiba found paint in the corner of the room, painting lines on his cheeks quickly. Iruka had forced him to take the previous markings on his face off because of the 'trip'. Choji took out a few coins and went to the vending machine, buying a bag of barbeque potato chips and began eating vigorously, storing the energy he would need to search.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru checked a few rooms, Choji standing guard as he went further into the room to move away blinds covering hidden patients. He shook his head as he got out, going further down the halls. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he spotted Sasuke from afar, wanting to go into a run towards him, but Choji quickly dropped his bag of chips and grabbed his friend's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Sasuke is there!"

"This is the burn ward for fire victims…"

The chubby child felt the other boy's shoulders tense up.

"I'll go check if he's okay…"

Slowly but surely, Shikamaru nodded, turning his back towards the wing and sat down patiently in a chair near a corner where he couldn't be seen.

Choji made his way towards Sasuke, seeing him with wires attached to various parts of his body hidden beneath the covers, an oxygen mask on his face while gauze wraps covered hidden burns underneath. The conscious boy walked up beside the bed, seeing Sasuke asleep. He dared not to touch his friend incase the salt on his fingers would touch his delicate skin.

"Sasuke…Dad is downstairs with Naruto…he's not doing so good…are you awake…?"

The boy didn't expect an answer, but it somehow felt relieving that he could speak with Sasuke about his troubles and worries. Shikamaru already had too much on his mind to do anything.

"Everyone's here but we won't probably get to see you until tomorrow. I'm not supposed to be here and Shikamaru doesn't want to be here. Hinata is asleep and Kiba is watching her like a big brother. Ms. Kurenai and Mr. Asuma are here, too! Dad can't see you yet for some reason, but I'm going to tell him that you're alive so he doesn't worry."

Unbeknownst to him, Shikamaru was outside, clutching his shirt while tears slid down his face. He had his eyes shut tightly so he couldn't see any of the burned victims. It still hurt to know that he was once there to witness several family deaths, thus placing him in foster care. He opened his eyes and made a run for it out of the wing, hoping that the remnants of his memories would fade behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hinata…wake up…we're leaving soon…"

Kiba gently shook the sleeping girl; she opened her eyes, still half asleep.

"Is Naruto and Sasuke okay…?"

"We don't know yet…"

The two turned their heads to see Choji and Shikamaru come back with a forced smile on their faces.

"Sasuke is gonna be okay. He's alive and everything. Just a little burned."

Choji stated, Shikamaru then asking the new question burning on his tongue.

"Is Naruto okay?"

Kiba shook his head.

"We don't know yet," he repeated himself, "but dad should be coming back with some news soon…it's been almost an hour…"

With that said, Kiba turned his head to look at the clock, it's large hand pointing at the eleven and small hand pointing at the eleven.

"Kids…"

They all turned to the door, seeing Iruka with a tear-stained face turn to them.

"Naruto…he's not doing so good…"

Hinata gasped, Shikamaru groaning and headed towards a garbage can incase his nausea decided to come up into vomit.

"Mr. Umino…"

A doctor called him from the room, a grim look on his face. Iruka swallowed the lump in his throat and followed the doctor, hoping he wouldn't say the words he was dreading.

Time passed, and the only things that they saw from the window was the doctor explaining with his hand gestures, Iruka massaging his forehead, slowly making his hands travel down towards his eyes and massage those too. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to give him a smile. The frown in Iruka's face etched deeper as more news was being distributed to him, of which none were the ones he wanted to hear. Hinata was the one who took up the courage to step out of the room and walk to Iruka, taking hold of his hand.

"Is he going to be okay…?"

Iruka bent down to her level.

"They don't know. He'll have to stay for a few days to see if he will be able to be released. They managed to fix his lungs…"

"What happened with his lungs…?"

Hinata questioned, bringing tears to Iruka's eyes. He wrapped his arms around the frail girl and hugged her, trying to contain himself as much as he could.

"Ms. Kurenai will be taking care of you for tonight. I know you didn't eat yet, so she'll give you something light to eat and send you to bed."

"But I want to stay here with you and Naruto…"

Iruka swallowed hard, the saliva in his mouth thickening as he wiped away a few tears.

"There's nothing to worry about, Hinata. I bet he'll be up and about in no time at all."

Hinata nodded, rubbing her sleep filled eyes.

"If I go, can you call me if Naruto or Sasuke wakes up? Even if it's four in the morning?"

Iruka nodded slowly.

"Won't you be tired…?"

She shook her head earnestly.

"I just want to know if they're gonna be okay…that's all…"

Iruka smiled, wiping his eyes.

"I don't know how your parents could be so mean to such a good girl like you, Hinata…"

He whispered to her, making sure that no one else heard him. She smiled brightly, knowing that he wasn't trying to be mean, it was only because he was in so much pain to see not one, but two of his 'kids' in so much pain and he didn't have anything in his power to help them.

"Will Mr. Asuma be there too?"

"Huh…? Oh, I think so. I'm not sure."

"Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just because he usually reads Sasuke and me a story at night…but Sasuke won't be there, so it won't be the same…"

Hinata was the second child that Iruka had taken in. He was willing to keep her for as long as it took. She was like a daughter to him that had been with him for a long time. True, the foster care should have taken her away after a few months, but Iruka had pleaded with them so that she could stay. He even went as far as being ready to fill out adoption papers. Nevertheless, he didn't have to go that far because Kurenai had caved in and pulled a few strings. Her reasoning was that it would be undesirable for a girl as delicate as Hinata to be moved so many times and that she needed a stable foster parent for as long as possible because of her father making her so mentally unstable.

Iruka placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling a little.

"Then how about with Shikamaru…? Can you take care of him for me? He seems really sad."

Hinata nodded.

"Can we visit tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Iruka nodded, steering her back towards the kids room and back out.

"So?"

"He's not okay…we're coming tomorrow…"

Kiba nodded, turning to Choji.

"Do you have any money left?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I'm gonna get Shikamaru some water before he decides to chuck up lunch."

Kiba laughed as Shikamaru threw him a dirty look, facing back towards the garbage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dream_

_Forests surrounded the blond. There were mountains that could be seen in the distance, but whenever he tried to get close to it, the rocky mass seemed to space itself further and further away from him. The rain had brought in a thick fog, making it almost impossible to see. _

"_It's him…he's there…"_

_Naruto recognized the voice. It was getting close…too close for comfort…_

"_You got it…right?"_

_Naruto's eyes widened. He knew who it was. All of his previous caretakers had joined forces to make him even more miserable if that was possible. He started to speed walk away from the voices, now sprinting away from them. He didn't want to be caught…he couldn't get caught…_

"_Leave him alone!"_

_Naruto turned around, seeing Iruka and Sasuke standing side by side, ready to protect him with everything they had._

"_He didn't do anything to you!"_

_It was Sasuke's turn to shout out to them, holding up his fists as if they were dukes. Naruto stopped running, looking at his protectors with absolute awe. _

"_No one is touching him anymore…"_

_Iruka stated in a low, threatening voice._

_Naruto saw a flying knife pierce Iruka in his shoulder, making the blond cry out._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto snapped his eyes open, coughing hoarsely. His entire body hurt. Iruka began to cry, seeing his foster son awake. Naruto's eyes teemed with tears as well. He let out a small sob and wrapped his arms around Iruka, hugging him tightly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: WOOT! Sorry for the delay. There's another two wording reason: Harry Potter. 'Twas great like this! happy face


	6. The Time

anAN: Another chapter! Though I won't know that much what it will be about…it's gonna be made up as I go along. –insert sweat drop- Do not fret just yet! If I find something good, I promise it will be as kawaii as possible! In this fic, have I let you down yet with a chapter? (Crosses fingers that I hope not) ANYWHO! I made like 2 more AMV's for your entertainment. Just search for RenaAngel and all my movies will be there.  Oh, I didn't even realize that making Naruto wake up was a big deal. I totally forgot. XP That's what happens when you're having fun :P

The Time

Shikamaru's tears eventually dried out until there was nothing but choked sobs followed by his head being buried in his hands, trying to resist the urge to throw up. Kiba held Hinata across his lap as she slept more soundly. The four of them huddled together around a phone in the room of Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba. Kiba sat on his bed, Shikamaru on Naruto's and Choji on Sasuke's.

"It's nearly four in the morning…we should get some sleep…"

Choji suggested, but then quieted knowing that they were too upset to and Hinata was stressed out. Kiba slowly placed Hinata properly in his bed, covering her up. He made his way to Naruto's bag and opened it.

"What are you doing!?"

Shikamaru shouted at him in a whisper.

"I want to know what the hell he's been through to be like this."

He pulled out Naruto's journal, beginning to read it.

"It only dates to when he comes here."

He dug further in, finding clothes with tears and blood on them. He placed the camera on the floor gently and kept searching. There were bits of crumbs at the bottom of the bag, suggesting that he hid food whenever he could not eat. He kept looking until he found a crumpled up piece of paper, opening it up. He read it and growled.

"This is why…"

Shikamaru stood up to examine it, frowning.

"'I know your every location.'"

"What's that mean?"

Choji asked, getting up from the bed to have a look at it too.

"We should give it to Ms. Kurenai. She'll know what it is about."

"Not now…I want to hear the-"

The phone began to ring, Hinata's eyes snapped open in a flash, making a dash for the phone and answering.

"Hello?"

There was a pause and then she began to speak again.

"Is it okay if we come to visit?"

Another pause and she seemed to be holding back tears.

"Do you know when?"

She nodded even though he couldn't see and then giggled, smiling.

"Okay!"

She hung up.

"Ms. Kurenai picked up the phone. Naruto woke up!"

She exclaimed, smiling brightly. Shikamaru smiled, feeling his stomach churn with excitement made him rush off to the bathroom.

"Sasuke is awake too! We can go visit them!"

Hinata ran out of the room to go see Kurenai, Choji smirking.

"I didn't think she could wake up that fast."

"I don't think she was in a deep sleep then."

Kiba replied, smiling and running down too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka sleeping lightly with his arms and head on the bed. The caretaker had done so much for him already and they had barely enough time to get well acquainted. How could he let this have happened? This was the exact reason why he had to keep his mouth shut—too many people would get hurt because of him.

The cool October breeze blew through the open window, making Naruto remember that his birthday would be soon. Every birthday before was spent in dark places.

He opened his mouth, beginning to cough on the air. Iruka woke up in an instant, seeing the frail blond awake.

"Oh, Naruto…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…"

He hugged the blond. Why was he apologizing? He never did anything wrong to him…

Naruto noticed the tears that were falling from the caretaker's face. Why was he crying? Iruka hugged the boy, making feel at a complete loss. What was he supposed to do? Everything that happened was his fault, not Iruka's. He didn't pull away from Iruka even if he wanted to. His body cried out in pain every time he wanted to move a muscle. His eyes traveled to the clock, seeing that it was half past the five.

"I didn't want you to get hurt but it happened…!"

Iruka sniffled, pulling away and taking Naruto's hands in his own.

"Are you hungry!? I'll go ask to see if you can go eat!"

He jumped up and ran out the room, Naruto following him with his eyes. They slowly turned to the side to see Sasuke beside him, still in asleep. He closed his eyes and sighed lightly, wincing.

"N-Naruto…"

He turned his head and opened his eyes yet again to see Hinata with his bag in her hands.

"Everyone came to visit you and Sasuke…"

The boy saw more figures emerge from the doorframe save for Shikamaru. He wasn't disappointed in the very least. It was expected that it would happen. After all, he did bump into him in the beginning and never apologized, right?

"Shikamaru is waiting outside. He didn't want to see you like this."

Choji told Naruto, smiling kindly, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Sasuke hasn't woken up yet. He has second degree burns on his feet…whatever that means…"

Kiba explained, trying to hide his joy from seeing his buddy.

"Now you kids see that they're fine, you're going to have to go soon. You haven't slept a wink and I think that these two need their rest."

Kurenai said, beginning to usher them out. Hinata placed Naruto's bag at the foot of the bed and smiled.

"Get better soon."

She yawned and touched his foot as a self reminder that it was real.

"I'll come visit you later if Ms. Kurenai lets us. Tell Sasuke I said hi!"

Naruto said nothing. His eyes were heavy with fatigue.

Iruka came walking back in, smiling at his children.

"Iruka, I expect to see you home soon, too. You can't go on like this, it's unhealthy."

"I'll be there in a bit. Give me an hour."

Kurenai nodded and left the room. Iruka took a seat, smiling.

"Feeling any better?"

The blond made no movements. There was utter silence except for the few monitors in the room. Secretly, deep down inside, the blue-eyed boy enjoyed the company of the man with the scar across his nose.

"I'm gonna have to leave soon…I'll be back soon."

Naruto began to panic. Every time Iruka had left his side, something bad happened. The man stood, Naruto tried to grasp his shirt, failing miserably. He inhaled and coughed slightly.

"P-please s-stay…don't leave me alone…please…"

Naruto pleaded, straining his voice. His eyes shone with hurt and cold fear. Iruka grabbed his limp hand and fell back into the chair, tears leaving his eyes once again as he bowed his head.

"You c-can sleep here…please…?"

He felt as if he were losing the battle. He wanted him to stay. He had to listen to his heart for the first time and say what he had to say even if it meant losing the battle.

"P-please…"

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes until they spilled, leaking on the sides of his face. His heart felt heavy. Iruka wasn't responding. Slowly, he withdrew his hand, but the man kept a firm but gently hold onto it.

"I-it's okay… if you want t-to leave…I'm sorry…"

There was still no response.

"I'm so-sorry…"

Naruto began to sob. It hurt him more on the inside than on the out at the moment. No response usually meant that they would refuse. He was only taking his time to think up of a nice and polite way to say that he had to go and wasn't important enough to stay beside.

"You can go…"

Naruto's hand trembled uncontrollably. He wanted Iruka to leave. No response was worse than one.

"Naruto…"

Iruka raised his head, speaking in a shaky voice similar to the blonds.

"It's okay. I'll stay right here beside you until you and Sasuke can come home."

The blond was surprised beyond words. He'd….stay…with him?

"Thank you…"

Naruto's eyes drooped, finally giving into the darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How much time had passed since he had been watching his new brother sleeping? Too long…the damn clock on the wall ticked annoyingly, reminding him that the seconds were being wasted away as he lay on the bed, all pain being killed with drugs.

"Dad…are you awake…?"

Sasuke called over to Iruka, whom didn't seem to be stirring. For the first time, he wanted Iruka to be asleep on his bed, not Naruto. He was a little jealous, no matter how much he knew that Naruto needed Iruka more than he did. It just felt a little odd to him. He buried his feelings and closed his eyes, trying to get more sleep but somewhere in the back of his mind was a voice egging him on to try and speak with Iruka.

"Dad…?"

Sasuke called once again, just in case his soft voice had been heard earlier. There were no movements from the elder man, but from the younger boy instead.

"Naruto…are you okay…?"

The boy slowly nodded, turning his head to Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry….so sorry for everything…."

Naruto spoke, trying to get used to speak so much but the ending of his sentence came out as a strangled whisper.

"Why are you sorry…? It's not your fault…"

Naruto felt tears begin to prickle his eyes once again.

"It is…I'm sorry…"

He repeated before closing his eyes, allowed his tears to fall down from his eyelashes.

"Stop that-"

Sasuke clutched his chest in pain as a burning sensation erupted from inside. It slowly resided into nothingness. He settled down and turned his head to the blond, wanting to reassure him that he was there, but he could still feel the sensation tingling at the bottom of his chest cavity. He placed a hand on it and began to speak again.

"Stop that…it's not your fault that any of this happened…"

Sasuke tried to assure the boy, extending out his hand, his middle and index finger trying to reach. Naruto extended his arm and grabbed his two fingers with his own, a small smile beginning to form on Naruto's lips. Sasuke smiled as well, a little surprised at Naruto's actions. A trust move.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurenai choked back sobs as she pulled into the driveway of a rather large driveway with a white house sitting in the middle. She composed herself and got out, locking the door and approaching the house. Before she had a chance to knock, a man opened the door and hugged Kurenai tightly.

"You found my son…"

"Please, I have matters to discuss with you."

"Yes, yes…come in…"

Kurenai didn't bow her head at all. She held an air of sadness and importance at the same time.

"Have a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

"Mr. Uzumaki, I am here to speak with you, not drink coffee."

"Ah…okay…and you can call me Arashi."

"Right…Arashi…Naruto has been in foster for a long time after he left an abusive relative. Why would you all of a sudden want him? Where have you been when you should have been doing your job as a father to your son?"

"I keep telling you guys, I came back from a war in the west. I've been there for a long time and I thought my wife was supposed to take care of him!"

"Didn't you receive any letter saying that she had died?"

"No! When you're on the battlefield, letters don't come to you."

Kurenai inhaled deeply, trying to concentrate.

"You haven't answered my other question…why would you want him now, of all times?"

"I didn't know where he was! I went home to find a new person living there! Listen to me, I came back from a war where no contact from the east could be reached! I knew nothing until I came home!"

"This is a problem, then, isn't it? I can't just take Naruto away from his home now. He's in the hospital being treated from third and second degree burns."

"What!? Where!?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that kind of information freely."

"I'm his father, dammit! I have the right to know!"

"And you also have the right to be a father but you weren't doing a very good job out of it!"

She yelled back, losing her cool. Arashi was taken back, wounded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uzumaki, but Naruto is in the best care I can put him in and I cannot take him away from the only people he can call family!"

Kurenai sighed, holding her forehead.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't even speak now because he's badly wounded. I can speak with his current caretaker and we'll arrange a meeting and come to common grounds. Until then, I expect you to sit still and not pry any further."

Arashi nodded, giving in.

"Do you have a picture of him…? I…would just like to see him…"

Kurenai nodded.

"It's not the best…he never smiles anymore."

She dug out a photo from her purse and showed it to him. Arashi took it, seeing Naruto looking down at the ground as he sat on a swing, clothes that were much bigger than him hung off his bony figure.

"That's….my son…"

He gagged, trying not to cry out of happiness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: YAY! I KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! –Dances- HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! R&R AND DON'T ASK WHY I'M WRITING IN CAPITALS!!! sugar rush


	7. Deliverance

AN: I KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!!!!!!!!

Deliverance

Kurenai walked inside the hospital room, Asuma being, yet again, left to take care of the younger children. She motioned for Iruka to follow her, he standing up and leaving Naruto's side.

"What is it?"

"Well…I've finally managed to find and contact Naruto's father."

"He has a father?"

"Well, he had to be made somehow…"

Kurenai rolled her eyes, obviously not in a happy mood. Iruka chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"I mean, his father is alive?"

"Very much so. He is asking to see Naruto."

"Is he allowed to do that?"

"I have to ask for your permission and even if you refuse, he can sue you to have the rights to."

"Well…Naruto…" he exhaled through his nose heavily, " Naruto is in no shape to have this thrust on him now…"

"That is exactly what I explained to him, but I could see it in his eyes that he wants to see his son. I'm a little sorry that he has to come now of all times…"

"What do you mean?"

"You explained to me that you managed to have him talk a little bit. This is a big step for us. If we move him right away, he won't come to trust anyone else, anymore."

"Yeah…you're right…if he can't be safe to stay with me and you put him somewhere else, it'll seem as if we're stripping away his only happiness. We'll be like every other caretaker…"

"Now you understand why I'm hesitant."

Iruka nodded.

"But it could also mean another big step if he reacts positively with his father."

"Doubtful…would you be happy to know that your log lost father suddenly appeared when you didn't need him?"

Kurenai asked, getting agitated again. Iruka backed off, knowing that bad things happened when she was mad.

"I'm just a little upset that this all has to happen _now_."

"So you said. Listen, if it happens, it happens. I just wish it wouldn't. He's learning to trust Sasuke and me now, and if we stop that process, it could regress him even further."

Kurenai nodded, accepting the information he was sharing with her.  
"Now we go back to our original question, do you want him to see Naruto?"

Iruka looked down and then up, giving a hesitant nod.

"I really don't want this kid to go. He's a part of my family. It would be like losing a kid…"

"If he's that important to you, adopt him."

Kurenai suggested suddenly, only thinking up of the answer now.

"Adopt…?"

"Why not? You've kept them all for such a long time and they've become attached to one another. They depend on one another. They really are family. You should adopt all of them."

"Am I allowed to do that?"

Kurenai then remembered a stupid rule. She smacked her forehead.

"No…god, I'm being a desperate idiot…if they have parents, you can't…you can maybe adopt Shikamaru and Kiba, but the others are untouchable. Naruto's mother is dead, but his father is still classified as alive. God, I'm stupid…"

"It's okay."

Iruka held his chin and turned to the two boys.

"Seeing his father would be the best thing for him, but worst for us…he has to decide what he wants to do. It's the unfortunate burden most foster children have."

"So your answer is yes…?"

"His happiness comes first. Not ours. If it makes him happy to have a dad, then I'm happy for him. He can come."

Kurenai gave a slight nod, a little disappointed in him. She wanted him to say no.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arashi made his way into the hospital, trying not to make it seem as if he were in a hurry.

"Naruto…there's something that I wanna ask you…"

The raven haired boy asked the blond, making him turn his head.

"If you're placed in another home, will you try and contact me?"

There was no verbal reply from the blond, only a slight nod.

"It's because they might move you now that this has happened…you know, in case other people go after you…"

The blond closed his eyes, silently praying that it wouldn't come down to that.  
"Dad left to go to the cafeteria. He should be back in a bit. Ms. Kurenai said that everyone at home is okay."

Sasuke tried to get Naruto to speak again, but nothing came out.

"Naruto."

Kurenai walked in the room, placing her hands on his.

"There's someone special that wants to see you…you're father."

He turned again to Sasuke, wanting to be closer to his only friend once again.

"He's waiting outside to see you. He's a very kind man that went through a lot, Naruto…please try to understand. Mr. Iruka said that it was okay for him to see you."

Somehow, he felt betrayed by his caretaker. Why would he allow someone to see him? He had only just started to get settled down and something new and unexpected was thrust onto him.

"Arashi, you can come in now."

Naruto shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see him. He pulled his hand away from Kurenai's and tucked it under the sheets. She frowned and left the room.

"Naruto…I asked your mother to name you that before I left…"

Naruto kept his eyes shut tight, but he knew that his father was hovering right over him.

"Naruto…? Won't you please talk to me?"

"He doesn't talk."

Sasuke told him in a cold voice that seemed so natural to him, though foreign to Naruto.

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business. _Dad_ said that it's impolite to ask a question like that to anyone unless they say it's alright. Naruto doesn't speak, so you can't ask."

Arashi gave a slight chuckle.

"I guess you're right…"

Naruto didn't hear anything for a bit and opened his eyes, thinking that his father had left. He was sadly mistaken. He was still there, sitting beside him in utter silence. Arashi didn't even look at Naruto incase he could feel his gaze.

"Hey, there…my name is Uzmaki Arashi. I'm supposed to be your father, but I'm not doing a very good job of it, am I?"

Naruto turned to his son and looked into his eyes, smiling uneasily.

"I guess this isn't the best of times to be introduced to you…I just wanted to see you badly."

"He doesn't like to be hurt by people."

Sasuke stated bluntly, getting ready to spring into action in case this Arashi person were someone bad.

"Ah, don't worry. I don't bite."

He leaned in, wanting to touch his hand. The younger blond began to freak out, backing away until he fell unceremoniously onto the ground, writing in pain. Arashi gasped and stood up quickly, rushing to his side. He wanted to pick him up, but Naruto pained himself further by moving closer to Sasuke, grabbing his friend's arm for moral support but ended up disconnecting wires from the raven haired boy's arm.

"Naruto! I'm trying to help you!"

The blond boy kept mouthing the same word over and over again—'no.' Sasuke pushed aside his own pain and helped Naruto up onto his own bed, feeling the magma in his chest begin to swirl once again and erupt, he clutching his chest in pain. He wanted water to cool his insides, but the words wouldn't escape his lips. He unconsciously took his other hand and brought Naruto closer to him, giving Arashi the coldest glare that he could.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Kurenai screamed, entering the room with Iruka by her side. Kurenai screamed for help, Iruka picking up Naruto and placing him in his own bed, a nurse running to administer him medicine to kill the pain and another one for Sasuke, giving him some water for his dry mouth.

"I didn't do anything to try and hurt him!"

"Kurenai, didn't you tell him that Naruto doesn't like to be touched!?"

Iruka tried to soothe the thrashing Naruto. The social worker looked down at a loss for words. She hadn't given him any warnings about Naruto other than his current situation in the hospital.

"She didn't!"

Arashi shot back at Iruka, not wanting to lose his position as a father indefinitely because of one mishap.

The boys slowly calmed, Iruka making his way over to Sasuke and patting his head, seeing his face contorted with a feel surges of pain before completely settling down, looking up at Iruka straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"  
Sasuke nodded, smiling slightly. Naruto raised a hand, shakily, extending it towards his bag and pulling out his camera. In a flash, he took a picture of Arashi and placed it under his pillow, both camera and picture.

"What was that for?"

Kurenai smiled then turned to Arashi.

"Don't worry. It's usually nothing bad."

She explained.  
"When you say Naruto doesn't talk, do you mean that he's mute?"

"No. He was threatened to stay quiet about his life with his previous caretakers or else they'd hurt him or kill him."

Arashi looked down.

"Naruto…I promise I won't hurt you…a man never goes back on his promise even on the brink of death…I have a very good student who taught me that. I used to be a teacher, you know?"

Naruto didn't answer at all. He just wanted to be beside the only people he truly trusted. Arashi saw the blond turn his head towards Sasuke, making his lips curve in wonder.

"Let's place you beside your friend here."

He began to wheel the bed next to Sasuke, smiling. Naruto turned to Arashi for the first time and realized something—he looked almost the same. As if someone added years to his life and then looked in the mirror. His hair was only longer and his face much more defined. It didn't belong to a boy, but to a man.

"How about I stay here for the rest of the day and Mr. Umino can go back to watch the other ones?"

"It's fine, and you can call me Iruka."

Arashi nodded.

"I insist. It will give me more time with Naruto and if he's afraid of me, he always has hi friend right beside him."

Iruka nodded hesitant, remembering Naruto's previous plea, begging him not to go.

"Would you mind Naruto…? I really do have to check up on them for myself…"

Naruto turned his head away, disappointed.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise."

Naruto turned his head to him again, nodding slowly. Iruka smiled wearily.

"Right, then…behave. Please don't do anything rash anymore. Arashi, please don't touch him if he pulls away."

"Okay."

Kurenai left the room once again, Iruka leaning down and hugging the two boys before leaving.

"See ya later."

The three were alone in the room.

"So…I guess this is it…time to learn how to trust."

Arashi said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: NO AN! I GTG TONIGHT REALLY BADLY BEFORE I GET IN TROUBLE FOR STAYING ON WITH MY DADDY! Sorry for the shortness!


	8. Sunny Day

AN: Gomen nasai. I had to get off and I wanted to update before I left for 'vacation'. Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter! Last one seemed like it was a filler for me for some odd reason. Oh, and I found out that 'Arashi's' real name is Namikaze Minato. I do NOT plan to go back and change everything 'cause It'd delay all my stories. I don't plan on doing that. Though, for future references, I might start writing his name as Minato. I know there will be a big time gap, but I have to get this thing moving along and I have plentiful ideas for the next months!

Sunny Day

Naruto tried his best not to look at his father, keeping his focus on the boy that was beside him, clinging onto his hand. The blond man sighed, trying to get Naruto to look at him. The older blond began humming, Naruto listening for a while until he slowly began to realize why he was even listening in the first place—he had heard the song once before. Arashi turned his head, stopping momentarily before giving Naruto a kind smile, one of his hands under his chin as he leaned over on his knees.

"Do you remember your mom?"

Arashi asked Naruto, making him turn his head. Arashi closed his eyes, remembering the face of his deceased beloved. The mature blond knew that Naruto didn't remember.

"I see…well…how's life with Mr. Iruka?"

Still, there was no response.

"Naruto…"

The man stuck out a hand towards Naruto, holding no suspicion of hate. Nonetheless, Naruto squinted his eyes and tried shifting away from it. Arashi sighed, placing it on his head anyways. The young boy began to squirm, whines escaping his throat as if they were calling to Sasuke.

"I don't want to hurt you….I promise you…Naruto…I will be honest with you…I cannot love someone that I've already met…but I am willing to try if you let me…"

Being a man of war, Arashi knew the basic concepts of mistrusting people, even the children. He knew that he couldn't love at first sight only because it was his son. No….out on the battlefield, there was no such thing as love. You couldn't get to know the person to love them, either. There was just the bloodlust that they began to develop.

"I am happy to see you, but I don't know you and I want to…please let me."

Naruto opened his eyes, thinking about what his biological father had just said.

"I want to be part of your life…"

Naruto turned his head to see his father with a hurt expression on his face. He knew that his father was desperate and didn't sound like a bad man yet…but then again, there was always the case that everyone looked good in front of people…

"Naruto…"

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to his friend, smiling slightly while giving a slight nod. Naruto closed his eyes.

'_Traitor…'_

Naruto felt tears come to his eyes. He turned over and buried his face in his pillow, trying to contain his overflowing tears.

"N-Naruto…"

Arashi extended a hand out to his son, trying to see what was the matter with him, only to see that he wasn't wanted.

"I guess I'll just take a little getting used to…I'm going to see if I can take you home soon…"

Naruto raised his head, now in kneeling position.

"Wouldn't that be great? We could be a family and-"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"

Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs, covering his ears.

"I ALREADY HAVE A FAMILY! SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO _AWAY_!"

Surprised by the sudden outburst rather than the words, Arashi's eyes widened.

"You…can talk…Naruto-"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO YOUR HOME! IT'S NOT MY HOME! GET AWAY FROM ME! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Naruto called for Iruka. Thick, pearly tears ran down his face as he shouted, hoping that Iruka would arrive. Sasuke quickly dived for his friend and covered his mouth, trying to quiet him down. His hand was quickly withdrawn as Naruto clamped his teeth down on his fingers.

"You're going to get us in trouble!"

Naruto's yells died with a spear in the throat, making the only audible sound in the room being his heavy sobs.

"Naruto, I…."

Arashi inhaled deeply.

"Think about it for a bit…"

Naruto felt Sasuke wrap his tiny arms around his body, giving the older blond a hard, icy stare. Arashi turned his head away, biting his lip.

"The murderous look…I get it….you have the killer eyes…something bad happen in front of your eyes-"

"Shut up and get out…I don't want to see you."

Arashi tried his best not to harden his own eyes, but the battlefield made him do so unconsciously.

"I'll call Mr. Iruka…"

Naruto was let go of by Sasuke, left whimpering on the bed like a wounded animal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Months passed and the two boys were finally out of the hospital, Naruto no better than the day he first arrived to the Umino household. In fact, it seemed as if things were getting worse as the days egged on. Arashi hadn't visited Naruto since the day at the hospital.

"Naruto, you have to eat something…"

Iruka tried to get the young blond to eat his breakfast before he had to go to school. The young boy didn't answer. He stared at the cereal in front of him slowly turn soggy.

"Hey, Naruto, don't you want to get big and strong?"

Choji elbowed his friend, trying to be delicate with him, but he hadn't spoken a word in almost a month, not even to his Uchiha friend.

"Come on….what's bothering you, now?"

Shikamaru asked, scratching the back of his head. Naruto didn't say anything. He took the laces of his hoodie and began playing with them, trying to pretend that no one was talking to him.

"I think Naruto is sick, dad…"

Kiba explained to Iruka, finishing off his milk. It had been a long time since Naruto was given the 'okay' to begin to talk again, but he was so used to not speaking, that sometimes he forgot he had a voice.

"Ms. Kurenai is coming today…you want to show her how much progress you've done in school?"

Naruto slowly shook his head from side to side, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Naruto, tell me…what's wrong…?"

The blue orbs looked up guiltily from the laces to Iruka's own eyes, averting from side to side later.

"Come on…I can keep a secret…"

Iruka tried to pry. Naruto merely stood up and went to his room, crawling in his bed and pulling the covers over his head. There was slight ruffling as another body joined him.

"Spill the beans…I locked the door."

It was Sasuke's voice.

"Why aren't you talking anymore? Not even to me? You haven't been eating much lately these days, either."

Naruto squint his eyes. He wanted to tell Sasuke….but…

"No one can hear us. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

There was no response from the thin, pale lips belonging to the blond.

"Come on! How can we help you if we don't know!?"

Sasuke threw up the covers, trying to get through Naruto.

"You're always doing this! I'm getting tired of talking to a brick wall!"

Naruto saw Sasuke raise a hand. His own arms went up in defense, feeling himself being pushed to the ground instead. The blond looked up in terror at his friend, his eyes as cold as a stone in the middle of winter.

"You're being selfish and bratty! We only want to help you!"

Naruto wasn't listening in the slightest. He felt himself slowly swirl into sadness.

"Why do you have to make us have to try and talk to you!? You should answer us on the first time! What is wrong!?"

Naruto felt tears spring to his eyes. He grabbed the covers and pulled it around him, beginning to tremble in fear.

"Stop that! You have to get stronger! People at school are going to hurt you-"

"I don't care that they hurt me at school…if people are hurting me at home…"

"And now you talk!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Sasuke ripped away the covers, enraged. Nothing that Naruto said had clicked in his mind. The blue covers were discarded to the side; the comfort bear that was concealed inside struck the wall lifelessly. Naruto cowered under his arms, wrapping it around his head and shutting his eyes. He waited for the pain to come like it had with any other caretaker.

"Stop that! You're always hiding! You can stop!"

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and yanked it away from his head, Naruto tried to yank it away.

"Stop! What is wrong with you!?"

Naruto stopped moving and looked down, unable to contain his tears anymore. Sasuke saw the droplets hit the ground and let go slowly.

"N-Naruto…I'm sorry…"

"My real dad…is going to take me home…"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the fragile voice.

"What did you say!?"

"Ms. Kurenai said that I'm going to my real home…next month…my real dad became a foster parent and Ms. Kurenai has to place me somewhere else…her boss said so…"

The two boys fell to their knees, Sasuke placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Does….does dad know…?"

Naruto shook his head no.

"Ms. Kurenai said that she'll tell him soon, but not now…"

Despite the fact that Naruto spoke so much in such little time, Sasuke wasn't surprised. He was more surprised in what was happening.

"Since…when did you know…?"

"Three weeks when I came out of the hospital…Ms. Kurenai's boss said that I wasn't getting better here…so he wants me to move…"

Naruto's voice faded as he ended his sentence, from a whisper going into a small mumble.

"No…"

"Sasuke…I don't want to go…I want to stay here with you and dad and the others…I'm happy here…"

Naruto whispered in a low voice, bringing his hands over his eyes, trying to stop them from crying but found it hard to do.

"But…you ARE getting better! You're talking and-"

Naruto looked up and then away, feeling around for the cover.

"I don't like it when strangers get near me…"

"With good reason! You shouldn't! You don't know if they'll ever hurt you!"

"That's why they want me to move…so I can stop…"

Naruto sniffled and drew the cover over him, hiding himself away from Sasuke—away from the shame.

"But…you can't go…you just can't…"

"I don't want to…"

Replied the strained, high pitched voice.

"Don't tell dad…please…I don't want anyone to know that I'm leaving…"

"But…"

"Please promise me…?"

Naruto cried, reaching a hand over to Sasuke's sleeve and tugging on it.

"O…kay…"

"Are you gonna come eat breakfast now?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly, following Sasuke down the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: A TAD short, but I wanted this updated. –insert sweatdrop- hope you liked it! It's climaxing!


	9. Crying Sky

XDAN: I really love my own story (not trying to toot my own horn or anything). It's just that I find that if you like your own stories, it's bound to get better and others will enjoy it as well. :)

Crying Sky

Naruto tried finishing his homework, but wasn't concentrated at all. Kurenai was to visit them today and the secret would be revealed. The phone rang, Naruto jumping up in surprise, the kids weren't in the house because they had finished their homework early and Iruka was in the basement, washing the clothes.

"Naruto, answer the phone for me, please!"

The caretaker yelled from the stairs, Naruto nodding and walking over to the phone, hesitantly picking it up.

"H-hello…?"

"Hey, Naruto! Is that you?"

"W-who is this…?"

Naruto's voice cracked as he spoke, his knees turning to jelly as he recognized the voice.

"It's Arashi! Just the person I wanted to speak with. How are you? Aren't you anxious to finally be together? I wanted to ask you what you wanted for your birthday coming up!"

Naruto's hand shook. How did he know when his birthday was…?

"You there, kid?"

"I want to stay home with dad and Sasuke and the others…"

He whispered in the phone, hanging up. The blond slowly walked back to the table, closing his books and calling it a day. He didn't care that the teacher would get mad with him—he had better things to worry about.

"Who was it, Naruto?"

Iruka came up with a basket of folded laundry; Naruto didn't bother to look at his 'father'.

"No one…"

With that, Naruto walked away from the scene itself, bringing his schoolbag up to his room and staying there. Iruka waited to hear the door close before he picked up the phone, checking the caller ID to see that it was Uzumaki Arashi that had called. His eyes narrowed, he hanging up the phone again before proceeding to put the laundry away, waiting for Kurenai.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"By order of Mr. Sarutobi…it seems that I have to tell you that he sees fir that Naruto be placed in another home…"

Iruka froze, a cold sweat running down his temple.

"W-what do you mean…?"

Naruto watched guiltily from the other side of the window outside, eyes sagging with sadness. The window was open just enough to hear the grown ups voices.

"He isn't excelling and meeting our expectations…I have no choice…"

"You have a choice! Why didn't you try and stop him!?"

Kurenai looked down in embarrassment.

"I tried…Iruka, Naruto isn't doing as well as we thought he would…it's just his time to move-"

"Like what happened with my other kids?! As soon as they left, they somehow managed to end up like Naruto!"

'_End up like me…?'_

Naruto felt his heart tug. Nothing in the world was worse than what he was feeling at the time. There was nothing that could be compared to it.

"Iruka, you pamper the kids…of course they wouldn't be the same…"

"Pamper? I'm being more of a father than they would ever come to know! If there is someone out there that is better than me, good for them! But I do my best and I take care of them so that they can actually have a childhood. They are still kids, and you seem to forget that!"

"I can't forget, but these kids have to make adult decisions sometimes and these kids are forced to grow up. He'll have to get used to his new home, no matter what happens. I can't change my boss' decision. Only he can prove whether or not he can stay, and all the odds are against him. He'll be moved out next month…please have all his papers, files, and belongings packed by the 1st of November."

Iruka clenched his fists under the table.

"There's nothing you can do…? Aren't you supposed to be evaluating to double check that he is not fit to stay…?"

"I only came here to tell you the news…I evaluated him and I've seen his academics also begin to decline. If I ever do come for another evaluation, it will be unexpectedly because I have to make sure that you're not forcing him to do anything…"

"Kurenai, you know I'd never do that-"

"I'm sorry Iruka, but I know that you love the kid and you would do anything to keep him…also, when he moves out, there will be another kid coming in."

"Are you trying to replace Naruto in this household?"

Iruka sneered, beginning to stand up.

"Iruka, please don't…I don't want to report you as incapable to control your emotions and then you'd lose all your kids...also, it's time for Sasuke to make his trip to his father's house…"

Iruka growled, sitting back down.

"You're going to have to sign his release forms, specifying that he is to be placed in a different home…"

Kurenai pushed a few papers in front of him, frowning deeply.

"Iruka, I really wish I didn't have to do this, but I have to…it's my job…"

"And you think that I'm going to sign these papers?"

"You don't have a choice…if you object, you're susceptible to having your parenting license suspended and you're going to lose you other kids. They will have to be assigned to a different family and you'll be on probation while they try to find out why you don't want to sign these papers…"

Iruka's mouth went agape.

"You…stupid bitch…"

Iruka picked up the pen and hovered over the sheet, reading it carefully.

"Iruka…"

"Shut up…"

Tears fell from Iruka's eyes as he began to sign the papers, Naruto's eyes widening considerably.

"I hope you know that I just signed for his death…he doesn't like anyone else but me and Sasuke…"

"I cannot comment on that statement…I know what's going to happen Iruka, and I don't like it myself, but I have no choice…"

"Liar…you had a choice…you just want Naruto to live with you…you developed a bond with him and now you see him doing the same with us and you hate it…you're jealous…"

"What are you saying!? You want me to severe a bond that makes him happy!?"

"Kurenai…I went through high school with you…I wouldn't put anything past you, I'm sorry to say."

Kurenai was taken back, feeling hurt.

"I have to get going now…"

She stood up and claimed the papers, walking out of the house without a word. Iruka sighed and turned his head, seeing Naruto with tears streaming down his face.

"N-Naruto…"

The boy spun on his heels and began to run. He didn't care where he went or how far, but he just kept on going.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sat on the swing at a park foreign to him. It was well hidden by trees and houses. A boy with red hair sat next to him, also alone. He had large bags under his eyes, a beaten up teddy bear under his arm.

"Are you okay…?"

The boy asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto didn't respond, but he felt an odd connection with this boy.

"My name is Gaara…"

"Naruto…"

The blond spoke, feeling obliged to answer the green-eyed boy. There were no more words shared. They looked like a pathetic duo sitting on a swing, looking miserable on an otherwise happy day.

"Don't we go to the same school…?"

Naruto questioned in a low voice, remembering a red head that sat in the front of the class. Gaara nodded.

"I'm moving on the first of November…so I don't know if I'll be staying…"

Naruto's head perked.

"Why are you moving…?"

Gaara shrugged, Naruto closing his mouth. Inside, he was surprised with himself that he let his voice be heard to someone other than Sasuke and Iruka willingly. He felt as if he could trust this person.

"A woman told me that I'd live with a man named Iruka…"

Naruto's grip on the swing tightened as he turned his head towards Gaara.

"I don't want to go…"

"I live with him now…"

Naruto whispered, tears forming at his eyes. He was going to lose his dad to this kid…it wasn't fair…he was taking away his dad…

"You'll like him…"

"So, we'll live together?"

Gaara questioned, tilting his head a little, feeling slightly relieved.

"No…but stick with Sasuke…he'll defiantly protect you…"

Naruto didn't realize it, but a smile had crept onto his face, trying to reassure Gaara. In return, Gaara let one escape him as well, both knowing that they were sharing the same pain.

"Does…that mean that they won't try and lose me or hurt me…?"

Naruto nodded - his smile fading.

"They won't keep me in a cage?"

A sharp turn of the head made Gaara's smile broaden.

"I have to get back home before my parents realize that I'm gone…"

Naruto gave a final nod, watching as Gaara left.

"You're lucky…"

The blond boy hung his head, letting all the tears he had contained loose. He knew now that Gaara needed Iruka more than he did. But he loved Iruka…he didn't want to leave the only person he could comfortably call dad. The man had so much love to give to Naruto, that as soon as he would leave, everything would be stripped away from him. Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Iruka…Sasuke…Everything would be gone. He'd live with an intruder whom was responsible for tearing him away from his home…his family. There was nothing worse in the world than losing your precious person. There'd be no late night movies, no more Canadian maple syrup, no more pizza night…no more time with his protector. He'd live alone with a man who went to war. Someone who was trained to have no emotions…alone with this man called father…completely alone.

That word stuck him hard. Sasuke _was _his protector. When his previous caretaker had assaulted him, Sasuke was there. Iruka placed a restraining order. When Arashi had tried to touch him in the hospital, it was _Sasuke _who had protected him from the man's vile hand. _Sasuke_ whom he had spilled his secrets to, _Sasuke_ who gave him the comfort bear…_Sasuke_ who was there for him when he first arrived to the house. He wouldn't have his guardian anymore if he left…there'd be no one. He'd be silenced once again.

Right…but don't worry because he was moving aside for the better cause…he was letting Gaara have a second chance at life, too…

"All for the better…"

Naruto told himself, clutching his shirt and beginning to sob hysterically. That's what good people do…stand down when someone else needed the help…then…why did it hurt so much?

"Naruto! Naruto, come on! Iruka-dad, I found Naruto!"

Someone yelled, Naruto looking up to see Kiba. There was a blur and someone was hugging him. He looked to see Hinata with her frail arms around him, tears staining his hoodie. Naruto raised his arms and grasped onto her blue jacket tightly, sobbing on her trembling shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was silent the entire ride home, sitting ashamed between Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Why did you run off like that, Naruto?"

The boy didn't answer. He needed to cut himself off from Iruka before it was too late and it would be even more painful when he left. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand, the blond turning his head to see Sasuke with pain stricken eyes.

"Dammit, answer me!"

Iruka slammed down on the brakes, Naruto's eyes widening as he jerked forwards, Choji stretching across Shikamaru to hold him back before he had the chance to hit his head on the bench in front. Iruka turned his head around to see Naruto with watery eyes, making him sigh.

"I'm sorry I snapped…just…don't do that anymore, please…you got everyone worried."

The caretaker began to drive once again, the other obviously used to it by now. Naruto lowered his head.

"I-I'm sorry…"

He squeaked out, wrapping his arms around his head, crossed so his elbows were sticking out forwards in a protection form as if he were to be struck.

"Naruto…I don't want you to leave either."

Iruka reassured the boy, reaching a hand out behind and touching his knee, watching him in the rearview mirror.

"Let's…just go home for now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: DONE! And now off to my ethics….-eyes project papers dirtily- I haven't even started it yet and it's due for tomorrow, but I decided to finish this up first cause I have my priorities in the wrong places! YAY! –thumbs up in nice guy pose- Now…off to this crap…


	10. Temptation

AN: Flamers who have no business to flame whining about how slow this story is progressing and are not seeing any answers yet, WAIT it out. Flamers will be explained to how I work and then they can decide whether or not they want to continue reading. I will not tolerate anyone insulting my work because they are only a single person in a handful who doesn't appreciate my work. If you don't like it, stop reading and don't tell me about who is a bitch and whatnot, kindly tell your therapist. Like I said, this story will have gradual explanations, but you ALWAYS have to build up character info first. My rant to a stupid flamer.

Temptation

The chilling air blew right through Naruto as he thought deeply about the rapidly approaching date. The school bell just rang for them, signaling that the buses would soon depart. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and made a run for his bus, bumping into a tall boy with a doctor's mask on.

"Hey, look here, Zaku, Kin, a little boy that's going to miss the bus."

The trio laughed, Naruto backing away.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Dosu, that's the stupid kid in class A-2, leave him alone. He's not worth bothering. Look at how pathetic he is. He doesn't even have real parents, or so I heard."

Kin began, musing on with her verbal abuse.

"How odd. Then where did he come from? The stork!?"

They all began to laugh, Naruto looking down, his bangs covering his face.

"What's it like to live with people you don't know, loner? Any fun? I bet they put you in closets for the entire day because you're too annoying."

Dosu said, pushing Naruto slightly on the shoulder. Naruto began to run for the bus, seeing them slowly begin to leave. Zaku pulled him to the ground and threw his schoolbag in the ditch water, running to their own buses. Naruto quickly went to retrieve his bag, turning to see that his bus had already departed. His eyes widened, he beginning to run up the hill only to trip and fall in the water. Tears of frustration sprang easily to his eyes, standing up yet again to see a few cars pass by. Nothing could be done. The child began his long trek home. The school was closed, so there was no way that he could call Iruka.

A car slowed, a window rolling down next to Naruto.

"What happened to you…? You're all wet…"

Naruto turned his head to see Arashi in a work uniform. Naruto huffed his chest, taking faster strides.  
"Naruto, why don't I take you home? I'm sorry, I know you hate me, but I don't want to let you walk home on your own…"

A wave of nostalgia hit Naruto, suddenly wishing he were on the bus ride back home. But he knew that he'd catch a cold with the cool October air and Iruka would worry. Slowly, he crept in the car and closed the door, keeping his bag on his lap.

"I'll crank up the heat for ya."

Arashi reached over to turn on the heat in the car, Naruto's hair on his body stood up, he shivering as the sudden heat began to warm him instantly.

"Naruto…"

The boy didn't acknowledge Arashi's voice.

"I know that you really hate me now…can I at least explain to you why I left…?"

Naruto knew the ride back home would be at least half an hour, so there was nothing better to do.

"Mm…"

He replied in a light voice, Arashi's eyes softening.

"It was a while ago when the region we lived in called for a draft for soldiers to fight in the west…that's on the other side of the world…I had no choice but to go and you were not yet born. I left and received no word about the eastern side because I would sleep in the barracks where we would only rarely get mail…if the messenger wasn't killed by the time they arrived. I got only a single letter saying that your mom had died…I never got any news of you, Naruto. I only realized that you were born after going through a bunch of papers from the lawyers…"

'_So in other words…I didn't exist…'_

Naruto thought silently, somehow managing to sympathize with him.

"I know what you must be thinking…why didn't I go see you right away…well…that was because they moved you nearly 5 hours away from where we used to live. I didn't know where you lived and couldn't be given any information…I only happened to come across where you lived because I went to various foster programs. Naruto…I don't want you to hate me for taking you away from Iruka and don't blame either him or Kurenai…I'm being selfish here. I want to have full rights of you being my son, but if I become a foster parent first, it'll mean that I can manage to prove to the judge that I can take custody of you."

"Why would Ms. Kurenai try and force Mr. Iruka to sign those papers if she wanted me to stay, then…?"  
Naruto asked, the question burning on his tongue for a while, now. Arashi smiled slightly, wanting to place a hand on his son's head, but resisted the urge.

"Naruto…Kurenai is a troubled woman who lost her child when he was two years old in a hit and run…she was going to get engaged to Asuma, the one who had the kid with, but the engagement went on for a few years and when the kid died…she went through a lot. You remind her of her son, and that is why she is so desperate to get us back together and even hopes that she'd be able to stay with you more…"

"I'm not a replacement…"

Naruto clutched his bag close to him, hoping that the plan with Sasuke that was made a few days ago would work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flashback_

"_If they see that you can speak more then they have to let you stay…they'll see that you're getting better and that you like it here and won't leave."_

_Naruto shook his head.  
"Please, Naruto! Don't let them take you away!"_

"_Someone who needs dad more than me is coming…"_

"_That doesn't mean you have to go! It's just stupid! You can stay!"_

_Naruto looked up at Sasuke from his coloring book._

"_We don't have to be separated just for one selfish man!"_

_End_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I know, Naruto…it's just that it's hard for her to lose someone she loves. I went to look for you because it was the right thing to do."

Arashi reached into his pocket with one hand and pulled out a picture of a woman with fiery red hair, smiling brightly as she sat on stone steps, a hand on her swollen belly.

"That's your mom…"

Naruto's hand unconsciously reached forwards, touching the picture.

"Take it if you want…I've seen it too many times and I only need to close my eyes to remember her."

The younger blond took the photo, staring at it intently.

"I'm sorry that I'm taking you away from your family…I didn't expect it to be this soon…I really thought that I could give you a little more time, but Ms. Kurenai had already told me that you were to be placed with someone else soon, so I told her that I could take you…I promise you, you can visit Mr. Iruka everyday and when I can take full responsibility as your dad, I'll make sure that they can come over any time they want. I just don't want to see you being placed with people that would hurt you…"

Naruto slowly began to understand Arashi's point of view. It was either ending up with him, or face another few months of torture with a total stranger.

"We're here…"

Arashi pulled up in a driveway, parking the car. The two slowly got out, Naruto's shirt almost dry.

"I'm sorry for wetting your car…"

"Don't sweat it…Iruka's the one who's gonna freak…"

Arashi knocked on the door, opening up to reveal a very distraught Iruka whom was on the phone, mumbling before hanging up.

"Naruto! What happened!? You're all wet! Where were you!? Are you okay!?"

Iruka didn't wait for Naruto to answer. He bent low and hugged him tightly, looking up at Arashi.

"Any explanations as to why you are with him?"

"He missed his bus and I was on my way back home, so I took him back."

"Thank you…the kids came home tears, telling me that Naruto was never on the bus."

Arashi laughed nervously.  
"Well…squirt better get changed before he catches a cold."

The older blond said, Naruto looking down.

"What do you say to him, Naruto?"

The boy muttered a quiet 'Thank you' before rushing up to his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

It was later on during the night, Naruto had watched the moon from the window while it's rays shone through, lighting up his face in the dark of the room.

"For some reason…I don't think that he's going to hurt me…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, turning to face Naruto before re-opening them.

"It's not a matter of him hurting you or not, it's a matter of you staying where you're happy."

"I know…I don't want to go with him…because…I'm happy here with you, Sasuke…"

The raven haired boy smiled, noticing that Naruto was clutching the comfort bear close to him.

"Naruto..? What's wrong?"

He slowly stood, walking over to his friend, seeing silent tears streaming down his face.

"Hey…"

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto, the boy refusing to talk.

"Does it have anything to do with Arashi?"

The blond nodded briefly before taking the bear's paw to wipe his tears. Sasuke then noted that Naruto held a picture in his other hand.  
"Is she your mom…?"

"Yeah…"

The boy let out a murky reply, trying to make sure that no tears spilled on the picture.

"She's pretty…"

Naruto didn't reply. He turned his head to Sasuke and began to speak of a different subject.

"Do you remember her?"

"No…do you remember your mom…?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Just a bit…she used to make awesome cookies…and then one day…I saw my dad do something to her…"

Naruto didn't ask, but he got an explanation from Sasuke anyways.

"He took a knife and stabbed her forehead…she died right away…"

"Did you cry?"

Sasuke nodded, taking a seat next to Naruto as he stared at the ursa majora constellation.

"But then he started hitting me and the next thing I knew, I was in the hospital with a broken arm. I don't remember what else he did to me…"

Naruto wrapped an arm around his friend whom was crying on the inside, deeply torn.

"Does your dad still want you to move in with him?"

"Yeah…I'm waiting for Ms. Kurenai to come so I can show her that I'm talking…do you think that she'll let me stay?"

"She has to…she can't just rip you away from us."

"She can…Sasuke…my real dad said that I could have you guys come over every day if I moved in with him…"

"There is no if, you're not going! Who knows what type of person he is!?"

"Maybe he's just like you and me…wanting to find someone to love…?"

The blond retorted smartly, voicing his thoughts. Sasuke gave him a hard stare before his onyx eyes softened.

"You've really changed since you came…"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Everyone says I should talk more, but I have nothing to say, so why?"  
"They probably want you to talk about the bad things that happened to you…it's supposed to make you feel better, somehow."

Naruto went silent, taking away his arm from Sasuke and hugging the bear again, placing his chin in between the ears.

"But…why would they want to hear me talk about something that horrible…? It won't make me feel better, I don't talk about it because not talking about it makes it seem as if never existed, and then I wouldn't need to talk about anything."

Sasuke nodded, understanding his point of view.

"What did happen…? Can I know?"

"They hurt me…they hurt me a lot. I lived in closets, under the sink…sometimes, I even lived under the table. Why do you want to know? It makes me sad when I think about it…"

"You don't have to feel sad if I'm here…right? I'll tell you something that I didn't tell Ms. Kurenai or anyone else if you do…"

Naruto looked up, curiosity taking the better part of him.  
"What…?"

"My brother tried killing me once…he picked me up and tried keeping me under water…but my mom came and saved me…my brother tried to hurt my mom and gave her a large cut over her eye, so she was going blind. Your turn."

Naruto took a deep breath and began his story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: A lot happening. What'll happen to Naruto is in the next chapter! Now now, if I told you right away, it'd be one less chapter, right? Oh, and I'm going to finish this story before going onto another one. It's coming to a climax and conclusion soon, so I thank you guys for sticking with this story and I really do hope that our friendly flamer comes back to read the chapter and gets a different opinion.


	11. My Paragon

AN: I'm up at 6:40 AM to do this cause I can't sleep any longer…tch, stupid school…..-sigh- OMG! I completely forgot I left you guys with a cliffhanger! –stabs self to near death to finish story- It's end of term and I'm uber tired. I've been getting my sleep in science and history class. I've also been coughing my lungs out for the past month, so bear with me.

My Paragon

"There was a time when I lived with one of my relatives, but she died because of lung cancer, so I got transferred to a guys house…he was okay at first when Ms. Kurenai would come…giving me toys, clothes, food…then Ms. Kurenai didn't come anymore…all of a sudden, my bed was gone and I was on the floor in the corner of the room…and…"

Naruto fidgeted, going over to his bed and pulling off the blanket, draping it around himself before continuing.

"I think I did something wrong…he was married and I saw him doing something with another lady, so I asked him what he was doing. He stood up, came over to me, picked me up and threw me into the wall…I felt so dizzy that I couldn't stand up…even if I tried, I would feel something hit me and I fell back down…but he didn't care. I think blood was going down my face because I could feel something gluing my eyes shut. I fell asleep like that and woke up the same way…"

Sasuke's eyes were hardened. How dare he…

"He would hurt me just for fun…Sasuke, I don't want to go on…"

Naruto began to sob, his shoulders trembling horribly.

"Please…I don't want to tell you anymore…"

Naruto begged his friend, Sasuke looking down. He hadn't even begun telling him what happened and the boy was still this scared? What else could have possibly happen?  
"What are you so scared of…? What was so bad that he did to you…?"

Naruto chocked back a sob and turned to Sasuke, slowly lifting up his shirt. There was a scar that lay almost horizontally across from side to side. It was a small slit, but nonetheless, still there.

"W-what is that..?"

"You can't tell anyone, Sasuke…he's gonna know!"

"How did that happen!?"

"He cut me open and left me like this for two hours before bringing me to the hospital! I-"

Naruto closed his mouth, letting his shirt fall before remembering that the consequences in store for him were dire.

"Naruto…?"

The boy turned back outside and leaned forwards, covering the rest of his face as he began to cry noiselessly. His frail figure looking as if it were to blow away.

"I want to have a normal family like this, but my real dad is going to take it all away…"

Naruto whimpered in a hoarse voice, Sasuke still in utter shock. The raven-haired boy slowly slung his arm around Naruto.

"I told you, you're gonna have to talk with Ms. Kurenai….a lot."

The blond boy raised a fold of the cover and allowed Sasuke to be beside him under it. He didn't want to go, but all was inevitable. He knew that one way or another, Kurenai would take him away because he was getting too attached to his 'family' and that needed to stop. Maybe she thought that he needed a real dad instead of a foster one. Whatever the reason Arashi had said, above all, he knew that she was sad and jealous inside. Women did actually happen to feel that kind of emotion after something traumatic in her life.

Naruto no longer voiced out his emotions or his past, the urge of pain from those past months washed onto him renewed—like a wave does to the footprints on a beach. Then again, when the footprints were washed, they were gone until they were made anew, but this time, there would be a second pair—Sasuke's.

"What is so wrong with wanting to stay with the people I love…? Is it so wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"It's alright. When Ms. Kurenai comes, we'll prove to her that you're better off with us."

"I know…but….it's not fair for Gaara either…"

"Gaara?"

"I met him at the park…Sasuke, he's taking my place…"

"No, he's not taking your place. You can never be replaced, Naruto. He's only taking up his own space in a new home. You can always go back to a home."

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes.

"Gaara…is just like me, though…will you be the same for him like you were for me if I leave…?"

"But you're not going to leave!"

"I'm just saying…what if I do…?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking hard.

"Yeah…I'll treat him the same way, but not like you, Naruto. It will never be the same between two different people."

"Okay…I understand…can you not tell the others that I know who is supposed to come?"

"Yeah…it's for the best."

Slowly, they made their way to their beds and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, Kurenai, nice to see you."

Iruka said with fake enthusiasm, letting her through the door. She had a red head beside her.

"Yes…nice to see you again. I would like to check up on the kids? Sasuke in particular."

"Why? What's wrong with Sasuke?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just a surprise check up for him, that's all."

"I see….he-"

A flash of blond came reeling around a corner, bumping into Kurenai. There stood timid little Naruto, bottom lip quivering uncontrollably. He had to do it. He had to talk to her…he just…had to. His mouth opened, Kurenai raising an eyebrow. The other kids were peeking from behind a wall, waiting anxiously for Naruto to blurt out sentences. To their dismay, his mouth closed and he ran past her, small tears forming at his eyes.

"I couldn't…I just couldn't…"

Naruto buried his head in between his knees, sitting on the top stair with Shikamaru and Choji beside him, Hinata bringing the blond a juice box. Sasuke was downstairs with Kurenai and Kiba closely behind Hinata.

"Well, you're going to have to talk to her before she leaves today."

Kiba explained bluntly, taking a seat on a step lower than the other three already sitting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke slowly made his way up the stairs, his eyes hardened and teeth clenched tightly.

"S-Sasuke…?"

He ignored Hinata and walked to his room, slamming the door shut. A lock was heard and a loud thumping noise that most likely belonged to him falling on his bed.

"Hey, Sasuke, that my room and Naruto's room too, ya know. Don't go locking it without us saying so."

Kiba knocked on the door, placing his ear against it to try to listen for anything. A loud bash was heard from the other side, Kiba backing away suddenly, his heart beating rapidly.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard!?"

"Let's go watch some TV. I'm bored just sitting here."

Shikamaru stood up, walking down the stairs. He understood that he wanted to be alone. The others began to follow hesitantly, Naruto staying back and walking towards the door.

Once everyone wasn't within earshot, he knocked softly on the door.

"Sasuke…what happened…?"

The sound of a latch opening was heard, the door opening. Sasuke formed from behind the door, tears streaming down his face as he held the comfort bear close to him.

"Sasuke…?"

"I tried explaining for you…but she said that it was okay…she thinks I'm lying and now she's gone."

Naruto's heart felt as if it was caught in his throat, his legs turning into jelly.

"I…see…we're watching TV downstairs…are you coming?"

"How can you just brush that off!? We're never going to see you again after the first of November!"

Naruto looked down, nodding.

"I know…But we'll still be going to the same schools…right? My real dad said that he works near it…"

Sasuke stopped for a moment, realizing that it was true.

"But…you won't live with us anymore…"

"I know…but Gaara needs you guys now…it's better like this…I'll see you at school and he said that I could visit anytime I wanted…"

Sasuke dropped the bear and thought hard. Could this really be the same Naruto that stepped through the door a month ago? What happened to him to have matured in this kind of way?

"Ms. Kurenai was right…because we're foster kids…we have to make big descisions…I know it's hard, but if I leave-"

"I don't want you to leave! Not only because you need us, but I need you to stay, too! Everything changed in the house since you came! It's like everything got lighter!"

Naruto gave him a confused look.

"What did I do besides run away?"

Sasuke went silent. He wasn't exactly sure what Naruto did, but he did something—something special.

"Let's sleep on it and go watch TV with dad…I think it's time to change topic for a while…"

Naruto explained, picking up the bear and hugging it, handing it back to Sasuke.

"Yeah…let's go."

They walked down the stairs, Naruto going into the kitchen to take hold of Iruka's hand and dragging him to the basement with the rest of the kids. It wasn't much, but everyone knew that they had to respect the boundaries of the ones in distress.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The leaves fell from the trees; Naruto sat on the swing at the school, watching the other kids playing. He wanted to cry so badly, but he had to develop a sense of pride. He wasn't at home and people demanded perfection at school.

Life around seemed to be crashing in around him. Everything had been going right until his biological father had shown his face. It wasn't as if he wasn't happy to finally meet his real father…just…why? That question kept running through his mind. Once he was deemed acceptable to be taken into full custody as father and son, there wouldn't be an Iruka-dad anymore…just…Iruka. He wanted to see everything turn out perfectly for him. No one to run or hide from, no one to be ripped away from…just staying with one family in one home to call only one man 'father.' He had never known his mother or the love of one, so it didn't matter as much to him in this case, but the thought still has crossed his mind to see what one was like.

"You know, the bell rang three minutes ago. You're late for class."

Naruto looked up to see a man clad in a green shirt and tan shorts. It was the gym teacher—Gai. Naruto muttered a quiet apology, beginning to run off towards class.

"Naruto, you've also been called to the general office to pick something up. You better go before going to class."

Naruto nodded, rushing off inside the building.

"Yo, my little man. Iruka asked me to drop off your lunch for you since he had to go to work."

Naruto began to frown deeply. What was _he_ doing here? No matter how much he had matured, he still loathed the man trying to separate him from his beloved caretaker. _Arashi_. How he came to disdain that name.

"I'm also going to go grocery shopping later and I asked Iruka if you were allowed to come. He agreed, but I'm asking you if you want to come? If you don't want to, I perfectly understand why."

"Then you should know my answer…"

Naruto replied curtly.

"Just for an hour, Naruto? To get used to each other is all…"

Naruto paused for a moment. Better to get used to the man before going into a new home with a man with whom he was completely associated with yet wasn't at the same time.

"What do you think about that?"

"Just an hour….?"

Arashi smiled, pleased with himself.

"Yup!"

Slowly, Naruto gave a nod. Mentally kicking himself for doing so.

"Hurry and put that away, now. Meet me here after school, okay?"

Naruto gave another nod, taking the lunch away from his father and rushing off to class.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: -dying slowly from coughs- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm reminding myself of Hayate at the moment! –insert smiley face- (:


	12. For You

AN: I've gotta say this for myself….last chapter SUCKED. Oh, and I'm on a maaaajor writer's block, so if you wish to kill me, do so quickly. Writer's block is slow enough.

I will end this soon, but rest assured, there will be a sequel.

For You

Naruto walked down the isles in the supermarket, staying far away from Arashi. This was another bonus for him to stay with Iruka but at the same time, could give Kurenai even more reason for him to move in with Arashi. She would get the impression that he warmed up faster to his real father than he had to Iruka and Sasuke.

"What do you want here?"

Naruto shook his head at Arashi's question, not wanting anything in particular but not wanting to give him any ideas at the same time.

"So I have an hour with you…I should get something for your birthday."

"I want to stay with Mr. Iruka and Sasuke…"

Naruto replied curtly, sticking his hands in his pockets. Then again, if the boy stepped aside and let Gaara into the family, then there would be hope for the red head and he'd get to live in a loving environment. There wouldn't be any harm in letting Naruto stay at the same time Gaara was, but the blond haired boy wanted to ensure that Gaara would stay there for more than a month. He already had Sasuke to now look after him while there, so there wouldn't be much of a problem. The rest of the family was easier to warm up to.

"Naruto…I know you do…but…"

The older man sighed, leveling himself to Naruto's height.

"It's hard to explain. It is because of my own selfishness as well, but also because I want to see you grow up in a better place…"

Naruto didn't answer. In his mind, he knew that Arashi was doing it for himself. The man needed an anchor—a reason to stay in the country and not go back west to war.

"Know what? Forget shopping for food for now. I have only an hour with my son before I have to bring you back to Iruka. How about we go for some ice cream?"

Naruto didn't respond. He simply followed Arashi out of the store as he left the carriage where it was, bountiful of food.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto stood beside Arashi stupidly while in line.

"You can get whatever you want. Don't bother about the price."

Naruto looked around to see a kid in rags on his back that served as clothing.

"Large…vanilla flurry with chocolate and smarties inside…?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

Naruto nodded, Arashi ordering.

"Here you go, Naruto."

Naruto snatched it from Arashi and began a sprint across the road, approaching the kid. Arashi didn't see anything until the last minute as he turned around.

"Naruto!"

Naruto held out his ice cream to the boy, a smile erupting on the child with black hair.

"My name's Naruto…"

"I'm Haku!"

Naruto shoved the ice cream in his hands, void of any expression.

"You should get out of here before my 'dad' tries to place you in a foster home…"

"Thank you…"

Haku took the ice scream and scrambled off, Naruto turning around to see Arashi running towards him. Naruto began running back to Arashi, a hand being extended out towards the younger blond. Oblivious to everything around him, Naruto felt Arashi's body cover his own, an oncoming car beeping their horn as they nearly hit the two of them. Arashi rolled onto the side of the road, Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Are you crazy!? You could have gotten killed!"

Arashi had gotten in the way of an oncoming car and his biological son, protecting him from harms way and a fate of doom.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Who was that girl you were talking to, anyways?"

"He was a boy, not a girl…"

"That's not the point! Naruto-"

"He's an orphan…"

Arashi's face softened, noticing only at that moment that there was a crowd surrounding him with worried gasps being heard.

"Ahaha, we're fine. It's alright."

Naruto stood up and looked down, bearing shame with humility in front of everyone. It was so much easier for him to run away, but there was pride stopping him and his father as well. Arashi took Naruto's hand and began to walk away from the scene, Naruto's old instincts beginning to tune in. He didn't want Arashi to take hold of his hand. He didn't want to be that close to him. He tried to pry his hand away from Arashi's, but the elder man kept a firm hold onto his child as if he were to an enemy. Naruto recognized the vice-like grip to resemble that of his previous caretakers and this time, began to squirm even more. Tears began to form in his eyes, Arashi still walking towards the car, head held up high. He didn't realize the struggling child at his side, lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please let go!"

Naruto cried out, Arashi being snapped back into reality, letting go of the blond's wrist, seeing it red and raw.

"N-Naruto…I-"

The blond stared at him with watery blue orbs filled with innocence and confusion, taking a step back into the crowd. Arashi was in a loss for words. All he could remember was holding a hostage in the war time, where they all tried to escape their from their twisted fate, doomed to die from torture of the first degree or even worse, left to die from starvation in a dank prison cell somewhere underground.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that…"

Naruto stood still, his lips quivering. He wanted to talk, but it was as if his vocal cords were strained too tightly to even make a gagging noise.

"It's my fault…I was thinking of something else…and…"

He sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head.

"Let's just bring you back to Iruka's…I don't think you want to be with me any longer…I promise you that I'll be better next time. You can even bring your friends with you too. Not too many, just enough to fit in the car."

Naruto gulped, heaving a heavy breath, getting in the car with a heavy heart. He looked to the other side of the road, seeing Haku stare at him with curious eyes, the ice cream in his hands half eaten. Naruto waved to him and closed the door, watching Haku do the same before they drove on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sat in his bed, writing in his journal as quickly as he could, his pen trembling as teardrops wet the page, he wiping his nose with the back of his hand every so often. His figure hid under the covers of his bed, the only source of light in the dark room came from the flashlight on the nightstand pointed in his direction. His body trembled as he brought his memories of the afternoon and evening into recollection of his thoughts. Two delicate arms wrapped around Naruto, he instantly recognizing them to belong to Hinata's. The cover fell from his head, he turning around to see Hinata still dressed in her ballet leotard.

"Mr. Uzumaki is a kind man…it was an accident…"

Naruto finally broke down into a fit of sobs. The end of the month was quickly approaching and his birthday even faster. He just wanted to be left alone with his family and no one else to enter his life, but it was too late for him now. Everything was topsy turvey and nothing was going to change that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto made his way to the breakfast table one certain October day. He looked around to try and find any one of his family members to see no one in plain sight. He heard nothing but saw enough food on the table to feed an army of men.

"Dad…?"

Naruto called out, looking around once again.

"Surprise!"

Iruka, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata and an extra person—Arashi, popped up from behind various places in the kitchen and dining room.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo."

Iruka walked over to Naruto, giving him a loving hug. Arashi approached him as well, but kept at a well distance of an arm's length.

"I hope you're hungry. Your dad helped me make all of this food."

Naruto froze. He looked over to Sasuke, seeing that he didn't look too happy that the older Uzumaki was present for the special day.

"Let's eat!"

They all sat down, Choji stuffing his face as Shikamaru conversed with Hinata about the recent school project that they had been given to work on while Kiba and Sasuke sat uneasily in between Naruto and Arashi, keeping a close eye on his considered brother.

"The food is meant to be eaten, Sasuke, not it eat you."

Arashi joked around, watching as the raven haired boy played around with his food. Naruto tried to keep a steady pace of eating so Arashi had no time to ask him any questions.

"Iruka-dad, why does he have to be here? Isn't he Naruto's real dad? Won't he be the one taking Naruto away from us?"

Kiba explained bluntly, Iruka taken back a bit at the question.

"Kiba, you know that some kids do eventually go back with their parents…"

"What if they don't want to? Naruto doesn't have to go; he can stay here with us with the new kid."

"Kiba, not today. Let's talk about this another time-"

"Naruto is gone in three weeks and you say another time like we have enough of it with him. Now we're eating with the person who will take him away like he's part of the family already. It's alright, Mr. Uzumaki, to take him away. Don't consider our feelings because we don't matter."

Kiba had finally spoke what had been on everyone's minds for the past few days. There was a silence as if he had just broken a taboo.

"Kiba, please…it's Naruto's birthday."

"I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go to my room."

Kiba hopped off the chair and made his way to his room; Choji stopped shoveling food in his mouth and put down his fork.

"It's not easy knowing that he's going to leave…but that's life…isn't it?"

He questioned Iruka, whom only nodded. Naruto could do nothing but slink deeper into his chair. His heart swelling with happiness knowing that at least someone spoke up for him when he was afraid to.

"Let's open presents, then."

Naruto was given a few gifts in front of him, out of which none he touched.

"Well…?"

"Give him time, Mr. Uzumaki."

Shikamaru told the older man as if he were scolding him. Naruto opened a gift from Iruka first, revealing an orange jacket with blue shoulders and open collar.

"Thank you…Dad…"

Arashi's heart skipped a beat. How could he possibly take Naruto away from his 'dad?' The next gift he opened was from Arashi, finding a leg pouch used for odds and ends.

"Thank you…"

He mumbled quietly to Arashi. It was crushing him to know that he was only of lesser importance to him and sincerely didn't want to be with him. The last gift stood to be from Sasuke. He opened it slowly, pulling out another box. He opened that box to find an envelope.

"Read it only after you're gone…"

Sasuke told him, Naruto giving a nod. He thanked everyone again, slipping on his jacket for the season and pouch, pocketing the envelope.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day progressed on, the family going to the cinema, watching a movie about ninjas protecting their precious people and fighting for honor. Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from the movie, making a connection with the loud-mouthed protagonist for some reason. Walking out of the movie theatre, he saw Haku with another man. The young boy was grinning like an idiot as he stuck to the man's side like glue.

"Naruto! Look!"

Haku ran up to Naruto, taking hold of his hand as a child would when playing a game.

"This is Zabuza! He took me in!"

"That's….good…"

"Huh…? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't know if I'm going to see you again."

"What makes you say that?"

Naruto shrugged, Haku placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to have to go now. Zabuza said that we're going to have to go home now."

"Okay…see you later."

"Yup! Bye!"

Naruto watched as the happy-go-lucky boy skipped off towards the man named Zabuza, seeing him put a hand on his head. Naruto could only watch as they walked away happily. He was so different than him, yet so very much alike.

"Naruto, it's time to go home."

Iruka called to the boy, Naruto making his way towards Iruka.

"Naruto…the days are becoming shorter for us…"

"I know…I think….that whoever will take my place will be happy."

Naruto told Iruka, reassuring himself at the same time. They slowly made their way back to the van, the gang feeling even more useless than before now knowing that the young boy was ready to give himself up to fate and leave everyone behind. Life was cruel for the foster child, and he knew it. They just had to accept it or feel too much grief to deal with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Thar. Another chapter and I think I'm getting out of my writer's block….O.o wow. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm surprised I managed to pull this out of my butt…XD


	13. Old Times

AN: I've officially got eight chapters left of this story and that's it. I am going to finish this off and then head on towards my other stories that are near-completion and so on. Hopefully…

Old Times

Naruto uneasily slipped into his once comfortable pajamas. He gave Sasuke a pleading look of utter discomfort, hoping that he didn't have to go. Then again, Sasuke had voted to go with him in the first place.

Packing his bag, Naruto made his way down the stairs, not daring to touch the railing incase Choji left chip residue behind again.

"Dad…can…I stay with you…please..?"

Iruka shook his head, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Sleeping over at your dad's house should be fun. Sasuke is going with you, so there shouldn't be any problems or complaints."

Sasuke had begun his long trudge down the stairs, making sure that he was heard throughout the entire household.

"Oi, Sasuke! Stop that!"

Kiba shouted from the basement, seeming nastier than usual that night.

"Pfft…someone's not happy to be sleeping alone in the room tonight."

Sasuke retorted, sticking his thumbs under the straps of his backpack. To his anger, Arashi had shown up on the doorstep with goodies and whatnots, asking Iruka if Naruto could sleep over at his place. Iruka only agreed happily. Sasuke tripped on the last step, falling on the ground with a loud noise. Kiba stood up angrily, marching over to Sasuke and grabbing hold of the front of his shirt.

"Do you want to shut up before Hinata wakes up?"

"Well maybe if she didn't fall asleep and say goodbye to us, there wouldn't be a problem!"

Kiba was about to punch Sasuke for being arrogant, but Iruka stopped him.

"And what's with you being happy to send them off to _that _person's house! You don't even know him well enough! No one does!"

"It will be alright. Don't worry, Kiba."

"Yeah, I'm going to worry for them because you don't."

Kiba stormed off, slamming the door shut behind him. Naruto made his way past Iruka and waited outside on the driveway, waiting for his ride to come pick him up.

"Naruto, why don't you wait inside? It's pretty cold…"

The blond slowly shook his head at his caretaker's question, looking behind to see Sasuke coming up next to him.

"Right…then, I'll keep an eye on you guys from inside."

"Alright."

Sasuke had drawn himself in since he had heard that Arashi was going to take his beloved brother away from him. A car pulled up into the driveway, giving the boys no time to discuss anything of any importance. Naruto had drawn back from society as well. The older blond honked the horn, the boys trudging towards the car with great effort, the two tuning back to see Iruka waving goodbye to them. Naruto's breath fogged up the window as he kept his bag close to his body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, guys…how about we watch a movie?"

"Let's not and say we did…"

Sasuke curtly replied, kicking his foot on the side of the couch.

"Then, what do you guys want to do?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one entertaining us?"

Arashi tried his best not to get mad, but he was beginning to bubble. Everything inside was hard for him to take and this child wasn't making it any easier for him to bear.

"Naruto…? Do you have any suggestions?"

The blond boy hesitated a while before shaking his head from side to side, staring at his feet. What else was he supposed to do? Say yes and have Sasuke get mad at him before he leaves?

"Guys, I know you don't want to be here, but can you at least make an effort to give me a chance?"

He turned on the radio, listening to songs from a few years back. Naruto's face lightened up and he turned to Sasuke, tugging at his shirt.

"I need to go to the bathroom…"

He whispered to his raven-haired friend. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh.

"Can you hold it?"

He shook his head vigorously, beginning to dance around. Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"He has to go to the bathroom."

His statement was blunt and said with a straight face, almost making Arashi laugh.

"It's down the hall and take a left, go down that hall and then to the right. It's there."

Naruto nodded and rushed off, Sasuke following his friend. There was no way he wanted to be left alone with a person of whom he held deep loathing towards.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto came out of the bathroom, hearing the sound of something clicking. Sasuke wasn't anywhere in sight. There was a single light shinning at the other end of the hallway, the blond boy's eyes lighting up with curiosity. He walked towards it, hearing muffled cries. He stuck his head through the doorway, seeing Sasuke cowering behind a grandfather clock, Arashi looking around with crazed eyes.

"You…"

Slowly, he raised his pistol and aimed it at Naruto, firing one round. The boy's eyes widened, he going unmoving. The shot only barely missed his head, but it was enough to freak him out.

'_He's just like the others…'_

He thought to himself, still standing in the same spot. Instinct took over and he began to run away, Sasuke opening his eyes in enough time to see him run out of the room, Arashi following him with slow, easy steps. A song kept repeating on the radio, as if it were stuck on the repeat mode. Everything around Sasuke just felt so surreal, as if none of I were happening. Then again, he was right in front of him, chasing down his best friend, wanting to shoot him to death. A shrill scream pierced through the air making it ricochet throughout the halls. Sasuke stood up quickly, hitting himself for letting Naruto run off like that without going with him for protection. Then again…it was he cowering behind a clock and the blond running—diverting the attention of the elder blond from Sasuke and towards himself.

"Fool…"

Sasuke muttered to himself, running to Naruto's aid. He could hear another shot going off, another scream being heard. The young Uchiha could only hear the sound of his own panting before any other noise.

"Stupid western bastard…whose side are you on?"

Sasuke heard Arashi say, hovering over Naruto with the pistol poised steadily at his face, the younger boy shrinking back in fear against the fridge, holding his shoulder as blood seeped through his tiny fingers. His head turned slowly to see Sasuke. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, finding the courage deep inside him.

"RUN!"  
He yelled to Sasuke, Arashi snapping his head to the side, his arm following and firing at Sasuke without a second's hesitation. The boy dived behind the wall just in time to avoid the oncoming bullet, breathing heavily. He saw the phone in sight, trying to run to reach it to call Iruka before he saw Arashi heading his way.

"Get away from him…"

Naruto breathed heavily, a knife clutched tightly in his hand, approaching Arashi with his eyes in angry slits.

"You're choosing the wrong side…"

Arashi raised his gun towards Naruto and shot point blank, the blond shutting his eyes tightly and Sasuke screaming out his name. Nothing came out of the barrel but smoke. Naruto opened one eye slowly, then the other.

"Empty…"

Arashi muttered, throwing the gun to the ground. He grabbed a fistful of his biological son's hair, lifting him up and grabbed his throat, pinning him to the wall.

"You will die here now…western bastard…"

He began punching Naruto, Sasuke screaming for them to stop, completely forgetting about the phone in his hands. Tears streaked the raven-haired boy's face; Naruto was tear free, taking the beating from Arashi when Sasuke was his original 'opponent.'

"LET HIM GO!"

Sasuke screeched, shaking furiously. Naruto's face was turning black and blue from the bruised he was receiving from Arashi, the knife from his small hands fell the ground with a thud. Sasuke ran to shake Arashi's leg, receiving a swift kick to the stomach as he sailed through the air, hitting the wall and falling to the floor with a sickening clunk. He slowly stood, grasping his side. He picked up the phone, staring at it for a few minutes. He couldn't remember the phone number of Iruka's house. The stress was too much for him to bear. A silly thing as a phone number could have saved him, but not even the emergency number could have crossed his mind at the moment. Sasuke tried to stop the elder man, seeing the gun at the corner of the hall. He ran to pick it up, holding it up towards Arashi inexpertly. Arashi stopped.

"Put that gun down, Sasuke."

His eyes were back to it's loving self. No longer were they that of a madman from the times of the war, but sane.

"Are…you finished now…?"

Naruto asked in a quiet voice, staring at Arashi with a swollen eye.

"N-Naruto! What…what am I doing…!?"

He set his son down, kneeling in front of him and holding his shoulders.

"Oh god…what have I done…?"

"You nearly tried to kill us."

Sasuke stated bluntly, letting his arm rest at his side. His face fell and he soon began sobbing hysterically, frightened after the episode while Naruto just stood, staring at the blond until he proceeded to go to the bathroom to clean himself up. Arashi ran over to Sasuke, trying to comfort him. He kept hearing the same song repeating over and over again, his eyes widening.

"That…was playing the first time I went to war…we heard that song after the first day of killing…"

Sasuke couldn't help himself. His tears wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry….oh my god, I'm so sorry…this never happened before…"

He stroked Sasuke's hair, the boy didn't move in fear for another event to occur. Naruto came out of the bathroom, his clothes changed into daytime clothes while the bloody pair lay in a heap inside the garbage. He held a first aid ice pack to his face, the swelling already reducing to nothing and the scratches already scabbed over. His shoulder wasn't shot through, but merely skimmed by the bullet. It was dressed tightly with bandages that he found in the closet.

"Naruto…"

The blond didn't say anything. He merely hugged close to the wall and slid away, grabbing Sasuke's hand and running to a room with a lock. He made sure the door was securely locked before turning to Sasuke.

"Naruto, we have to tell Dad."

Naruto shook his head, looking down. Unconsciously, he didn't talk. It was his safety shut down mode in where he knew that if he said nothing, nothing bad would happen to him.

"We have to! You're going to move-"

Sasuke realized that he was yelling and reduced his tone to a whisper.

"You're going to be moving in with this lunatic and he'll do the same to you whenever he's reminded of the war!"

Naruto went over to the bed and took the covers off, draping it around Sasuke and himself. For the first time, Sasuke finally realized how safe he felt while being under the covers. Naruto was alone his entire life until he entered the Umino household. This was how he coped with his everyday life—hiding under a cover for faux protection. It felt comforting. The only sounds that they heard was the sound of their own breathing and the random noises outside the door belong to Arashi and his cleaning up.

"Why don't you want to tell Dad..?"

There was no answer from the blond male. He was fast asleep next to his friend, trying to save his energy for whatever might have come at night that usually came to him while he was with other caretakers.

"I'm sorry…Naruto…I couldn't protect you. You protected me…"

Sasuke's body trembled as more tears streaked down his face, he bringing his hands up to cover them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I know, I updated so slowly, but here's an excited chapter….(hopefully). It took me a while…I have writers block.-Insert sweat drop- Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Arashi was remembering the times of the war and thought the boys where his enemy, btw if you didn't know.


	14. The Ruling

AN: A few more chapters left…I FINALLY found my outline that I had made for this fic not too long ago and lost it…

AN: …………..bash all you want….I deserve it……my excuses are the same….school….I took the wrong class (leadership) and ended up with work over my head…..damn…..I'm really reluctant to actually post this now…..I wonder if anyone is still reading…? I'll end this sooner than I said to end your misery of waiting…

The Ruling

Naruto stirred his oatmeal in small circles, his bruises from the week before still stung and his arm was only started healing a while ago. The entire ordeal wasn't something uncommon to the blond boy. In fact, it helped him retreat back into his shell somewhat once again. Sasuke was so close to tell Iruka what happened, but Naruto only clamped his hand over his mouth and dragged him away.

"If I lived in this house even for a few months and know that there are good people, that's all I ask…let someone else feel happy now…I don't mind."

Naruto told Sasuke once they were in their rooms, Naruto's entire body trembling in both fear and sadness. Tears threatened to spill out of his gentle blue eyes, but he refused any to fall.

"Naruto…it's your last day today…why don't we do something fun…?"

The boy looked up into his caretaker's face, seeing a pained smile on his face. The young boy blushed and shied away, hunching his shoulder closer together and staring down into his bowl of oats as if they held something of special importance.

"I…I don't want to do anything…"

He sputtered out, his voice a little hoarse from not being used as often anymore since the accident with Arashi. Sasuke had learned to stay closer to Naruto, still wanting to keep some sort of distance incase the boy were to lash out at any given moment for any reason.

"What are you gonna do for the rest of the day then?"

Naruto hopped off his chair and took a quick glance at Iruka before turning his head back down towards the ground. He shrugged his shoulders and hopped off his chair. Iruka thought for a moment, wanting to suggest something to the young blond but discovered that he had already taken his leave.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto walked aimlessly through the house, trying to figure out what he could do. It was his final day and the memories that he made were going to disappear from his life forever. There wasn't going to be anymore Canadian maple syrup, no pancakes, no movie night…just lonely days with his biological father. He wanted to forget about Arashi, but he couldn't. He didn't want to go to his father, but he knew that he had no choice. He had to step down and let someone else experience his happiness that he felt. Someone else needed to know that such happiness existed outside of an abusive family. There was hope for a future and Naruto knew that he needed to stand down to let the scared boy live a normal life as best as he could.

"Naruto…"

The young blond turned his head to the side to see Choji munching on chips slowly…as if all the life had been sucked out of him.

"Want some?"

He offered Naruto some of his chips, the other boy taking some as to not disappoint his friend in any way.

"I don't want you to go…"

Choji spoke, his bag of chips falling to the ground. He held chubby fists up to his eyes as tears were being released from his eyes. Naruto's own blue orbs widened at the scene. Choji…was crying for him…

"Ch-Choji…"

"You haven't been here for a long t-time and now y-you're leaving….it's not FAIR!"

He shouted, Naruto felt his throat close, tears threatening to pour from his eyes as well.

"Y-you saved Sasuke and h-helped Hinata….no……gosh……man…..and this…."

He started mumbling gibberish now, clearly finding it hard to talk through his tears.

"Stay with us!"

He shouted clearly, Naruto squinting his eyes shut.

"My mom killed herself and I don't want to lose another one! My dad couldn't take care of me! Sasuke told us what happened and I don't want that man to kill you! Don't go or else I will tell Dad!"

Naruto didn't respond. He wanted to stay. He wanted nothing more than to turn to Iruka and tell him everything that happened. But Gaara needed the help. He needed to be away from his parents. He needed a safe haven.

"Answer me!"

"There's…this boy…."

He had to tell him about Gaara….he deserved it at the very least.

"His parents….are hitting him…he's coming here and dad can't take care of two broken boys…"

"You're not broken…."

Hinata appeared from behind the door. She hugged the frame close to her body, not approaching them.

"I can barely speak to people…I'm better now…let Gaara have his turn…be nice to him for me….okay…?"

Naruto asked them, looking up at them with tears in his eyes, a smile on his face. He didn't know why he was smiling in this particular situation, but he knew that it was the right time. He had to…reassure them, that he would be alright.

"Let Gaara have his turn, please…"

Hinata ran over to him and hugged him tightly, seeing him smile for the first time. Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were watching from afar as well, tears coming down their faces.

"If his parents try and take him back, stop them…for me…stop them…"

He let go of all his emotions, clutching Hinata tighter to his body, trying to grasp onto the last it of warmth he could. After all, it was going to be the last time that he would be feeling the same thing…forever.

"We don't want you to go…"

Kiba said from his corner, holding a stray puppy close to his chest. It was a stray that he picked up earlier in the morning while Naruto was still eating.

"I have to…I can't stay…I have to…Gaara can't suffer anymore…"

Naruto spoke in a shaky voice, hating to cry in front of his real family. Hinata let go of him and kissed his cheek, her chest heaving with sobs.

"I understand…we'll keep Gaara safe…for you…"

Sasuke clenched his teeth at Hinata's words and tore away from the group in a sprint.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were no goodbyes from the other children. Naruto silently packed away his clothes and other random articles in his bag that he came with upon arriving the first day with Kurenai. Iruka grimly lead the boy out of his room, holding his head high as he tried to hide his sadness, trying to show strength for the children.

"Kurenai…"

Iruka spoke the female's name, seeing the red-headed boy with her. She held onto his shoulder with his own bag in his hands.

"Iruka…"

She responded. She gave Gaara a nudge in Iruka direction, Naruto knowing that it was his turn to approach the red-eyed female again, once and for all. It would be the last time he would see of her. His eyes locked with Gaara's for an instant, they stopping. Naruto dropped his bag on the floor and took out his camera, holding it out to Gaara.

"For memories…"

He told the boy, Gaara taking the camera from his hands.

"Thank…you…"

He whispered, proceeding to the opposite guardian. Naruto was now standing in front of Kurenai and Gaara in front of Iruka. Iruka placed his hand on Gaara's head, instantly feeling scar tissue beneath his hair. Naruto took a final glance at Iruka and felt the urge to drop everything and run back to his savior. To wrap his tiny arms around the waist of Dad and make everything better. To cry into Dad's shirt and be reassured that he wasn't going to live with the demon…that there'd still be movie night and games to play…but nothing was going to be right anymore. Nothing is going to be alright. He was going to die if he didn't find a way to survive with the demon…

"Is there anything I can do to keep him…?"

Kurenai shook her head at Iruka's question and began to lead the boy out of the house. Naruto resisted the urge to look back at Iruka….at Dad…at the house, the security….at everything that seemed sane for he was going back to the world of the insane.

"Let's take you home, Naruto."

'_But I am home…'_

The boy thought as he exited the house.

"HEY!"

He turned around and saw the others up on the balcony, holding a large banner saying: We'll Miss You, in bright orange letters. They had tears in their eyes, but they were still smiling for Naruto. They didn't want him to leave thinking they were mad at him. There was only one person missing, though—Sasuke.

"Come back, you idiot, hear me!? You're gonna come back!"

Kiba shouted, cupping two hands close to his mouth so Naruto could hear him better.

"We're rooting for ya, bud!"

Shikamaru shouted, waving his arm in the air. Choji pumped his fist into the air as Hinata waved to Naruto, tears leaking from her eyes without any signs of stopping. Naruto scanned for Sasuke over and over again, but he was no where to be found. He slowly raised a hand and waved to them, smiling so Kurenai wouldn't see. It was another pained smile, but a happy one at the same time. Kurenai shoved him into her small car; Naruto looked back to the house, letting out a surprised gasp. Sasuke was standing behind a window, a saddened expression on his face. Evidently, he had been crying. Slowly he raised a hand and placed it on the window, Naruto having a feeling that he should do the same. As he placed his hand on the window as well, he couldn't help but feel extreme sadness rush through him.

"Please take your hand off the window, you'll get it dirty."

Kurenai told him, he moving it only a few seconds after she told him. She placed the car into first gear and drove off, Naruto getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat down properly in his seat, his bag on his knees. Once again, like the first time, he fiddled with the straps for it, trying to ease some nerves.

"Don't worry. Your father has been searching everywhere for you. He finally found you, you should be happy. Especially about the other day when you slept over was fun, wasn't it?"

Naruto gave her a small look, hoping she would understand what he was feeling.

"See? I told you it wasn't that bad! He's a nice man, really, he is. You have to get to know him a little better is all."

She let go of a wheel and pat him on his head. Naruto sunk deeper into his seat, fighting the urge to let go of tears.

"How do you feel about your dad being alive?"

Kurenai saw the boy's obvious discomfort and slowed down the car, she turning her head to him.

"Hey…"

She reached a hand over to touch his shoulder, making him flinch. Her eyes grew wide and eyebrows furrowed together. In a flash, she pulled the car over and gave him a hard stare.  
"Naruto, is there something you're not telling me?"

He looked down, feeling her fingers brush against his skin to pull down his shirt, seeing a horrible blue bruise.

"What happened!? Did Iruka do this to you!?"

"N-no! I love Mr. Umino! H-he'd never do this to anyone!"

Naruto outburst, clutching his bag closer to his chest as he leaned more towards her in a fashion he'd never use to.

"Naruto…"

"I want to go back! Please! I don't want to go with my real dad! I want to stay with Mr. Umino! Please! Don't take him away from me! Please! PLEASE! Ms. Kurenai, please, don't do this to me! I love him! I love him and Sasuke and Hinata and Shikamaru and Choji and Kiba! I want to go back, please!"

He began bawling his eyes out, letting out all his emotions. Kurenai clamped both of her hands onto the steering wheel, not sure of what to do. He never, _ever_ did this in front of her.

"I don't want to go somewhere where I barely know the man! I know these people and they're kind with me! I want to stay!"

Her eyes softened, she reached her hand over to Naruto. He slapped it away, giving her a hard stare.

"You do all of this to me and then expect me to let you touch me? I was happy there! I was happy there and you're taking me away! I thought you loved me…! I thought you cared! But you don't! You're just like the others!"

Naruto shouted, letting go. Kurenai turned her head away, tears forming on her eyes as she bit her lower lip. There was no use in denying it; she was like them without realizing it herself.

"I guess I'm sorry then….I thought you were having a bad time…"

"You were wrong! You…you…"

He broke off, being now choked up in tears. It was too late, though…she was bringing him back home. It was her duty as a social worker to bring the child back to the parents if they met the requirements to receive their child.

"Let's just go…"

The blonde haired boy spoke in a low voice, the woman placing the car into drive and began off, silence lingering in the air. Her tears trailed down her face, running her mascara.

Loud honking could be heard, Kurenai snapping out of her delirium and seeing a school bus spinning out of control. She had forgotten that there had been an ice storm during the night, creating black ice on the road. The car screeched, trying to force itself out of harms way. It was inevitable. Kurenai took one glance towards Naruto, seeing how frightened he looked. The bus wasn't that far away anymore, maybe only ten feet. In a flash, she reached over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. The impact was phenomenal as it sent the car to jerk backwards and sideways into a ditch, the bus coming to a halt. The bus driver was unharmed and scurried out of the yellow bus, racing over to the flipped over car. Blood was splattered everywhere on the only visible window.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Ano…sa….**GOMEN NASAI! **You have no idea how sorry I am! Truly, honorably, humbly sorry! I have one, maybe two more chapters left! I can't make more, they'd be fillers for nothing and would delay a sequel. Please, bear with me. ): And the cliffhanger? You'll see next chapter. It won't be long for the next update, I swear it!


	15. Broken Apart

AN: Well, I think it's safe to say that you have to get a box of tissues ready…this will be sad, I can guarantee it

AN: Well, I think it's safe to say that you have to get a box of tissues ready…this will be sad, I can guarantee it. I nearly cried myself for the last chapter I wrote! On the bright side, school is officially OUT! I have only three other finals to study for, but that's it! –dances- that means more updates!

Broken Apart

"Hello, Iruka speaking."

"Iruka….I'm sorry….I'm so sorry….I didn't mean for it to happen….I'm sorry…."

"Who is this?"

Iruka questioned, the young red-headed boy clinging to his leg as he held a stuffed bear in his arms. It'd been a week since he'd heard of Naruto. It hadn't been abnormal to lose contact with a foster child, but still, this _was _Naruto.

"He's-"

"Hello? Who is this?"

There was another person on the line now, Iruka tensing up.

"Umino Iruka, who is this?"

"My name is Dr. Ishida. This female is my patient here. Did you call her up?"

"I called him."

The female voice replied to Ishida. There was more shuffling and sobbing heard.

"Do you know my patient? She had been admitted to the hospital without and form of ID on her."

"How does she look like?"

"Red eyes-"

"Let me talk to Iruka…"

The female voice begged, trying to grab the phone from what Iruka could hear.

"Please, just get to Konoha hospital on Nami street. She's been here for the past week and we can't do anything with her unless we know who she is. 3rd floor room 157."

"Wait, I-"

The line went dead. Iruka looked around to see the other kids hiding behind corners, trying to hear what he had to say. He picked up the phone again and began dialing another number.

"Ayame please."

He spoke, one hand on his hip. Hinata whisked in and took Gaara by the hand, knowing that Iruka couldn't have him in the way for some reason.

"I know you start school in a few hours, but I have to ask you to stay to baby sit, please… I know—listen, it might be a matter of life or death but I wouldn't know that for sure unless I go to the hospital. So could you please baby sit them?"

Iruka spoke a little harshly to the baby sitter on the other end of the phone, sighing. He hung up the phone again and turned to observe the room where he knew that they were hiding. Sasuke was the first to approach the distressed Iruka, bare-footed and eyes set hard.

"Is Ayame coming?"

"No…"

"Good. We can take care of ourselves."

Sasuke was about to walk away before Shikamaru stood before the caretaker and the raven-haired boy.

"It's about Naruto, isn't it?"

Everyone quickly turned his direction, eyes wide with fear.

"How…do you know?"

"You were talking about Kurenai. Naruto was with her."

"Still, Shikamaru, don't jump to conclusions."

Iruka tried to reassure them all, failing miserably. He rushed to put on his coat and get the other kids ready, Sasuke eyeing Iruka the entire time. The elder man didn't seem to pay too much attention to this, but whenever he did, all he could see were the hardened eyes of a ten year old boy.

"Gaara, let's go."

Hinata tugged on the red head's arm, urging him out the door. He followed quickly in little steps, clinging onto his bear tightly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kurenai…"

"Iruka…there you are…"

She began to sit up in her bed, a bandage wrapped around her head with various other bandages on her arms as far as they could see.

"What happened? Where's Naruto?"

Iruka tried to be as calm as possible, walking over to her side and taking hold of her hand.

"Did you call Asuma?"

She gave Iruka a blank stare, then turned to the kids and smiled.

"What lovely children you have! Who is Asuma, though? Naruto…oh! Naruto! Where did he go!? He was right beside me and…"

She rapped her head with her knuckles, trying to remember what happened next. The doctor tried to stop her from causing herself more damage.

"Asuma is your boyfriend, Kurenai…you're a social worker. You turned all of these kids over to me so I could take care of them. Don't you remember?"

She shook her head, parting her hair a bit to reveal ten neat stitches going from the top of her temple to the middle of her head.

"The doctor told me that I have amnesia because of it…I can't remember much…I only remember you and Naruto…and before…G-Gaara!"

Her eyes widened as the boy with red hair appeared from behind Choji.

"I remember you, Gaara!"

"Ms. Kurenai… did Naruto's dad pick him up...? Where is he…?"

"Young man, you shouldn't be here. She's in no condition to be dealing with you. She was in a car accident and shouldn't be overly-stressed."

"Hey, watch how you speak to him. I'm perfectly fine. I want to talk to him."

Kurenai snapped to the doctor, letting out a small sigh. Her eyes wandered through the children, trying to remember them.

"Sasuke…? Right?"

He nodded slightly, confirming her answer. Her eyes scanned the rest of them, trying to remember what their significance was to her.

"Did…Naruto live with you? I think I was bringing him home…but that's impossible, he doesn't have a home… so where was I going with little Naruto…?"

Iruka held a hand over his face and frowned deeply, trying to contain his tears. What happened to Naruto?

"Just rest for now…he's in good hands…"

"Mr. Iruka, can I speak to you alone in private please?"

The doctor asked, signaling to go to the hall outside. He nodded again, following the doctor.

"Kids, stay here and keep Ms. Kurenai company. I bet she's lonely."

He walked out of the room, the kids swarming around Kurenai.

"You were bringing Naruto back to his dad."

Kiba spoke quickly, his hands balled into fists beside him, obviously angry.

"You did bring him home…to his real dad…that's why Gaara is here. You made room here so he could be brought in."

Hinata explained, holding tightly onto the red-headed boy's hand with all her might, wanting to uphold her promise to Naruto to keep Gaara safe from harm.

Sasuke wandered close to the doorway, listening in on the conversation Iruka was having with the doctor.

"-picked up a while ago by his father."

"Did he show you ID?"

"Yes. ID and other sorts of paper stating that he was the biological father of Uzumaki Naruto were presented. He didn't ask about Kurenai, but probably didn't know that she was here in the first place. No one told him."

"How was Naruto's condition?"

"There was nothing serious. He only had a few cuts and scrapes, but overall, he was alright. Kurenai must have protected him from the worst of the impact."

"And how would you know this?"

"She was found with her belt only draped over her shoulder and her entire body over Naruto. He was unconscious when we received him into the crash room. The worst he has is a minor concussion because his head collided with Kurenai's head, but that's the majority of the damage."

"Are you sure he's safe?"

"Yes. What connection do you have with him?"

"I was his foster parent for a while."

"I see. Well, I have to ask you to contact any relatives Kurenai might have so she could be more at ease with her surroundings."

"Yes…well…I will do that then."

"She has her personal belongings inside the drawers. That might bring back some memories, but I am not allowed to snoop through other people's belongings."

"I understand…thank you."

"If you have anything further you would like to discuss, don't hesitate to call me."

"Alright. Thank you."

Iruka made his way back into the room, rubbing his temples.

"Kurenai, you're a great person, you know that?"

"I haven't been recently…I didn't know that Naruto was very precious to you…"

Iruka cocked his head a bit to one side a furrowed his eyebrows together, approaching her a bit.

"Where is this coming from?"

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to…"

She griped her covers tightly, the children scattered out of the room.

"I took Naruto away from you! I didn't mean to! I didn't know what I did! I'm so sorry!"

She exclaimed, turning to Iruka with eyes full of tears. The elder man walked to her side and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

"It's alright, Kurenai. He's with his father. He's really happy, I bet!"

Kurenai wiped her eyes, nodding.

"Anyways, your bag is here."

He walked over to the drawers and pulled out her handbag, giving it to her. She looked around for anything of real value, finding a small notebook with a fox on the cover. She opened it and flipped quickly through the pages, finding it full of tiny words on every single page until the very end. There were even some pages added in with scotch tape.

"I gave this to Naruto the first day I brought him to your house…"

"You did…? I never knew he had it…"

She nodded and smiled, flipping it to the first page and read on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_June 28_

_I'm starting to feel weird with this family…but in a good way I think…they haven't beaten me up yet, so I guess they're alright…then again, my other families were mean. I don't want this family to be mean with me. I just want to be happy forever. I want to be with a family that will love me for who I am…Uzumaki Naruto. I know it's gonna be hard, but I want to try. I don't want to be weak anymore. That's my goal until I'm gone from here. To be able to show no weakness and be the one to help someone, not someone help me all the time._

_June 30 _

_It hasn't been very long since I've been here and already, I'm living up to my goal. I helped Sasuke from the fire and he helped me. We were a team. It was a great feeling. I loved it. I didn't like what happened, but I liked what happened after. It felt like me and Sasuke were close. I never had that experience before. But for some reason, it's making me feel lonely. I don't know why, but I am. _

_July 4_

_Everything has been going well I guess. I still don't speak much, but does it matter? They don't treat me badly, but I still want to observe them a bit more. I can't help but ask the same question all the time: will they hurt me?_

_Sometime in July_

_I don't know the date today. I forgot. I can't believe that I used to get beat up by other people before I came here. I thought that I was a mistake or bad, but these people didn't seem to think so. They think I'm a sad case. In reality, I know I am. I don't have a lot of confidence nor do I have the courage to speak to anyone. I'm weak and powerless. Iruka was nice to me today but even more than usually. We went out to buy clothes and bought me really nice clothes, too. I never got clothes, and the ones that I usually wore were the ones my previous families usually gave me, so they were hand-me-downs. _

_No more dates_

_I don't want to write dates anymore. Too much is on my mind. I want to stay here forever. I love them all. I didn't know the meaning of love before, but now I do. I would sometimes have to watch shows with my other caretakers and they would always have people saying how much they loved each other. _

_I wanted to ask Iruka if he loved me, but I didn't want to at the same time. I was scared. I didn't want to hear him say no. I don't want anyone in this family to say that they don't love me because I love them and that is more than enough. Do I really deserve to love them, though? The other people said that I was worthless and deserved to die. They even showed me how to kill myself. I almost tried once, but it hurt me too much and I stopped right away. My caretaker was watching and didn't stop me. They told me to go on. I didn't listen, so I got a beating that night. I ended up with my shoulder popped out of it's socket and so I had to put it back. It hurt a lot. I didn't know what happened or how it happened at the time, but looking back, I know what it was. I didn't put it back on purpose, though. I was running and smashed into a wall. _

_Why?_

_I keep asking myself questions that I can't answer. I want to ask Iruka, but I'm scared I'll hear the answer that I don't want._

_Now that I'm out of a series of hellholes, I keep wondering why they used to beat me so many times. I didn't mean for anything to happen with the others, but I couldn't help it. _

_My long confession_

_I know why I used to be beaten now. I never understood what they were telling me. I forgot. It started with one person and went from the other person. I really am a stupid person. I thought it was their fault when it was mine. What was I thinking? They all beat me because I'm such a slow person. I can't understand things around me as quickly as other people. It's my fault. I forced them to beat me, it was only fair. It's a wonder how Iruka didn't get mad at me yet. I've been such a bad person with him when he tried to be nice to me. It's all my fault…I didn't know it then, but I know now. It's my fault. Why was I so dumb? Why am I STILL dumb? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _

_Finally..._

_Iruka found me bashing my head against the tile wall in the bathroom. I was punishing myself for being so mean with Iruka and the others, but he stopped me. I explained the situation to him in as many words as I could, which were barely any words in the first place, and told him how bad I've been and how it was my fault. Iruka began crying when I told him. _

"_Stop it! You don't have to fake being nice to me anymore! I know what's going on!"_

_I told him. I yelled at him and kept punishing myself, but Iruka kept trying to stop me. I didn't know why, but as soon as I saw him not stopping to cry, I began to cry. I cried and cried and cried while trying to punch the wall, but didn't find any strength left in me. Iruka took me in his arms and hugged me. It's always been hard for people to touch me, but I let him anyways. I didn't want him to let go of me, actually. I felt safer than I've ever felt before._

"_I love you, so don't do that anymore, please, Naruto. I'm begging you."_

_This only made me cry harder. It felt like my heart was exploding with relief. He loved me…_

"_I've never hated you, so please…stop…I don't want to see you hurt again…"_

_He kissed my head and hugged me again, rocking back and forth. I never felt this way before. I was always with such cruel people and they've always abused me. I never once had been hurt in this house, so why do I have to hurt myself? I thought that he would try and move away from me, but he only sat down more comfortably, allowing me to get closer to him. Slowly, I stopped crying and fell asleep. Here I am now, writing about the best day in my life…well, second best day. The best day was me walking into this house._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurenai sobbed, wiping her eyes from all the tears that she had been crying. Iruka held her around her shoulder as he read along with her, not bothering to wipe his eyes. These tears were for Naruto and he didn't want them to end. He could only cry for himself and no one else would, but now he had someone and they weren't there with him. Kurenai skipped to the back pages and began to read again, hiccupping every once and a while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_This is it._

_This is the day…the last day. I won't see my family anymore. I won't see dad. I won't see Hinata or Sasuke or Choji or Shikamaru or Kiba…I won't see anyone anymore…I hate it. I love them so much. I hate __him.__ He's __not my father.__ He came after me and Sasuke. I wanted to kill him for hurting Sasuke. I wanted to stay as far away as I possibly could from this monster I would have to call dad, but it wasn't going to happen. It's not going to happen. I'm going to live with him starting tomorrow. I don't want to. I don't want to. Do you hear me? __I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE.__ I hate him! I hate Ms. Kurenai for taking me away! I hate my real dad! I wish he would die so I could stay with my dad here! I want to stay with Iruka! I don't want to have to say goodbye to them! I don't want this to be the end! It can't be the end! I haven't done so much! I need them! I need my family! I won't survive with my real dad! He's going to kill me! Please, anyone, stop me! I know Gaara needs a better family, but I don't want to go! I will step aside to let him come in, but I don't want to be in a family that can snap at anytime! I don't want to die! I want to live! I want to live and stay beside my family forever! More importantly, I want to be happy all the time. I don't want to cry anymore. Tomorrow, when I leave, I won't cry. You'll see. I'm stronger than that now. When I leave though, I will come back. Dad, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara…I will come back. I promise you guys. I'm going to make sure that this will not be the end. I will not end this journal with 'the end' but just like this. _

_I love my family more than I love anything else in the entire world. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iruka read to the very last word, swallowing the lump in his throat. Arashi beat him…

Iruka grew furious, but sadness was more present at the time. So many internal struggles…life was hard for him.

"Kurenai…I'm going to find Naruto."

He turned to her to find her fast asleep, dry tears streaked down her cheeks. He smiled faintly and brushed them away, standing up. He walked out of the room, leaving the journal on Kurenai's bed. He closed the door and watched her sleep, wiping his eyes so the other kids wouldn't see him.

"Okay, let's go home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"W-what are you doing here?"

Iruka questioned new faces whom were inside the Uzumaki residence.

"We moved here. The former people moved out about a week ago. Said something about starting fresh."

The man answered, holding his wife close. She nodded.

"He had a very sweet boy with him. Very quiet but well mannered. His father should be proud."

The woman replied, smiling. Iruka's heart sank.

"Y-yeah…do you know where they moved?"

They shook their heads no, frowning.

"Sorry. They said nothing."

"It's alright. That you for your help."

He turned around and began to walk back to the car, fresh tears springing into his eyes. He had no idea where they were, no leads, nothing…

"I guess…that really was the last time I'd ever be able to see you again…goodbye, Naruto…"

He looked up at the clear blue sky, thinking of the boy's cerulean eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are we going…?"

Naruto asked Arashi, looking outside the window. There was no reply from the elder blonde. Naruto sighed and held his bag closer to him, thinking about the family he was leaving behind to start a new life.

"Where are we moving to?"

"It's a city called Yokohama."

"How far is it…?"

"It's 16 hours away."

"Can I call Sasuke?"

"Maybe."

Naruto frowned, knowing that it meant 'no.' He looked outside and felt his ears tingle. Someone was thinking of him. He looked over to his father, whom seemed content.

"We used to live there, your mother and I."

Naruto didn't acknowledge his father. He was too wrapped up in thoughts about his future Broken Apart from his family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Owari**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: That's it, folks! Stay tuned for the sequel! A super long chapter for the end! I hoped you enjoyed it! I know I did myself. It was fun to write despite being on hiatus for so long. It's nice to see how many of you still liked Kurenai in the end. It was very sweet, actually. Guys, I love you all for your fantastic reviews and for being such faithful readers. No, I have not been in foster care (someone had previously brought this up and thought I really was, sorry about that again.) If you thought that I was, I am very sorry for misleading you. I never wanted to give out that impression.


	16. Sequel Attention

ATTENTION

**ATTENTION! The sequel for Broken Apart is now up and is called Breaking Love! Don't forget to mosie on over to read it! I realized that many of you had only put the story alert and not the author, so I'm posting another chapter in here just to tell you about it. I left everything at a cliffie, so hopefully I'm being fair here. –sweatdrops- Just so you don't think I cheaped you out on a chapter, here's a preview of the story!**

Little by little, the fifteen year old boy inched his way towards the new school, shoulders sore from the previous night attack. This time, it was a rat that triggered it. Yes, a rat. The barracks were infested with the vermin as they preyed on whatever source of food there was, and in the case of war, it was most likely decaying human flesh. Apologies were made quickly and many tears were shed, but not from the boy. No, he placed his arms around his father and comforted him, hugging him tightly. It wasn't the boy who needed the father; it was the father who needed the boy. Five years had passed, and it was decided that they would move yet again, wanting to get away from the memories made there and hoping to start fresh without the war trauma. However, that wasn't the case. It happened the previous night with a rolling pin in the kitchen. Sounds like a game of _Clue,_ doesn't it? A chilly wind blew, making the blonde haired boy's teeth chatter. He walked through the gates and stopped, seeing someone on the roof of the school. His heart raced as he though he recognized the figure, but took a second look and shook his head, knowing that it couldn't have been anyone he knew.

**That's the beginning. A little crappy, I know, but it's only one paragraph. And starting on chapter 3, I have started increasing the word count to 3500 words instead of my regular 2000. Hopefully that'll actually smoothen out the story a little bit.**


End file.
